Sewing Time: Embodiments of Evil
by Opin88
Summary: Sequel to 'Sewing Time: Spirits of the Past'. With dark Link and his 'master' discovered, the three Links have only one choice: defeat the both of them before they sew time back together. Otherwise, what will the world come to if they can travel between the timelines like what the Links can? Rated T for blood and mild swearing.
1. To Become Stronger

**Hey, guys and welcome to Sewing Time: Embodiments of Evil. First off, I'd just like to say that if you haven't read Threads of Fate or Spirits of the Past, then please do so right now. Thank you. From here on, I'll assume that you did read those ones. Now, just so you know, the pattern of PoV switches is still staying the same and I have a special surprise for you people at the end. Anyway, I feel that it's only fair to let you know that Embodiments of Evil is the last entry in the Sewing Time trilogy. Therefore, without further ado, let's delve into this last entry head first! :D**

* * *

Prologue:

I was created for no other reason than to serve my master. Like them, the two of us wished for time to be sewn back together. Yet, for different reasons. For freedom? For magic? For technology? Pah! All that I want is to serve my master under his reign of darkness. He will build a kingdom of order, where only those like us exist. Although it'll mean sacrificing the lives of all the hylians, it won't matter. My master _has_ made the demand, though, for a specific item. I guess it's my turn to go looking for an ancient weapon…

* * *

Chapter 1:To Become Stronger

Ever since life returned to at least somewhat of normalcy, I had trained myself as much as I could. Sometimes, I had to thank the fact that life with Zelda was actually pretty boring, because it gave me the excuse to make myself stronger. I knew that I had to be, if I was to even help take down dark Link. One day, one of the other hylians asked me if the other Links trained as much as I did. Thinking about it, I came to the conclusion that they probably didn't, but I wasn't going to say that. In fact, I told him that they trained about twice as much as I did.

He seemed to doubt it, but he didn't pry any further. I had noticed that the other hylians, who were once slaves, seemed to have much more confidence than I did. However, I figured that that was because they had almost nothing to worry about, like I did. They were preparing an uprising that would free all of the slaves. Yet, it all relied on the other Links and me. The plan was that the three of us would sew time back together, and then the other dimensions would send armies to back us up!

The only problem was sewing time. We were finally capable of doing it, but it would be ridiculously stupid to actually go ahead and do it at that point. After all, dark Link was just waiting there to destroy everything once we did. He needed to be eliminated as soon as possible… oh, and his master too. In order to do that, though, I needed to become stronger so that I wouldn't hold the other Links back.

Therefore, I trained every aspect of myself. I spied on the other hylains using the beetle, I practiced chaining my movements together with my two hookshots (making sure that I didn't touch the ground), and I even trained with my deku mask, thus making me lose most of my fear of the darn thing. Sure, I didn't have the most destructive, or even effective for that matter, weapons when compared to the others, but if I could be strong, then I could be useful. Throughout this, it occurred to me that I had never really cared about being more useful than what would keep me alive before.

Frankly, I hadn't really cared much about anything before meeting with the other Links for the first time. Yet, I still tried my best. Eventually, I began to truly care about everything, simply because it was not for my personal sake. Instead, it was for the sake of all of the other hylians, whether they were in a safe haven under Zelda, or still out there being abused and killed for the smallest of things. I figured that what they said was true: some people exist solely for the sake of others, and others alone.

Some of the hopeful slaves were taught that, just to give them the illusion that existed solely for their masters, and that that was their destiny in life. Heck, even I was taught that when I asked why things were the way they were. I never bought it, but I nodded my head in submission, wondering what it actually meant. Then, after all that I had gone through with the other Links, I knew the true meaning… and that I really _was_ one of those people.


	2. To Graduate

Chapter 2: To Graduate

As soon as I had returned from my last expedition across the dimensions, I realized that I only had about three months to get caught up on my second semester's school work. Like Zelda had promised, I took it all by correspondence. Thankfully, she helped me out with everything, every single day, so it wasn't hard at all. Plus, if something came up, and she was too busy to help out, then she would send over one of the other students who had been there when I had first met the other Links: Chelsea. The whole thing _did_ originally start as a field trip, after all.

This student knew the truth about what was going on, but she was still pretty out of the loop. One day, she even asked me how the other Links and I would go about defeating dark Link. I had to mentally facepalm at this, and tell her that most of what we did was honestly just winging it. She didn't seem all that satisfied with this answer, but she accepted it anyway. Afterward, she continued asking me very many questions that I didn't really want to answer, but did anyway.

Eventually, she asked me if I would be able to destroy dark Link's master without harming Ethan. I looked at her, wondering where that had come from, but then I remembered that the two were friends long before I had met either. It made sense that she was concerned about him. Her question, though, really made me wonder about it, myself. Finally, I decided to answer by telling her that I didn't know. After all, it _was_ the truth.

Her expression became unreadable, but then she looked over to the clock. When she looked back, she told me that she had to leave. I felt incredibly guilty about it, though, so I called back to her, telling her that if there was any way possible, then I would try. She then uttered a quiet thanks and left, leaving me to feel so guilty, that I could barely even move.

The next day, I told Zelda about it, and she told me not to worry about it. That Chelsea would understand, because that was just the person that she was. I became confused at this, wondering if the two had become friends during the time that I was gone. It didn't surprise me when Zelda confirmed this to be true. After all, Zelda had to have _someone_ to talk to about all of this while I was gone.

"Either way, we need to get to work. You'll write the diploma exams for these subjects, and then you'll graduate in a couple of weeks." She said, obviously trying to sweep it under the rug, so to speak. I knew that I needed to focus on my courses, but it still rubbed me the wrong way. Eventually, though, I began to focus again, for Zelda's sake.


	3. To Anticipate

Chapter 3: To Anticipate

I had returned to my regular duties of training, keeping the peace, and sometimes (when the regulars were unavailable) guarding Hyrule Castle and the town itself. After all, it was just a part of keeping a low profile. Some of the other knights _were_ getting a bit suspicious of me, but so long as the princess backed me up, everything was fine. Especially considering the fact that she was actually a queen, but so young that everyone still called her a princess. Therefore, her word was law, even if it made little to no sense.

However, even though she had publically stated that Shaun was not dead, people didn't believe her. I was ready and willing to back up her claims on this, but that didn't exactly fit in with keeping a low profile, so I held myself back. The people became more and more paranoid, almost as if they had never heard of a time where there wasn't peace. The zoras, gorons, dekus, and even a few other races that I didn't even know about, had come to ask about emergency measures. Mostly, they were asking if they would be able to take refuge in the safety of the castle town, if they were attacked.

When these requests were first coming through, Zelda had dismissed them by stating that we were in an era of peace, and that there were no needs for such measures. However, as the requests piled up, she finally began to say that _if_ such a situation occurred, then they would be able to. Although she continuously reminded them that it wouldn't. After all, Hyrule was a massive force that could never be concurred due to how many different races there were in the kingdom. In fact, it began to make me wonder how Hyrule was concurred in slave Link's dimension.

Eventually, I came to the conclusion that the other races died out, or something. I figured that it would make sense, especially if slave Link had never even heard of these races before. After this, I let loose a sigh, and simply thought about how boring my general life was, when compared to the other Links. Peaceful and good, yes, but also rather boring. Heck, I ended up thinking about several things that I really shouldn't have thought of.

One of the things that I ended up thinking about was why dark Link and his master hadn't done anything quite yet. In the uneventfulness of my life, this question rolled around my mind like crazy, making me extremely paranoid. However, I knew that once something came up, the princess would send me off, and everything would eventually be solved. Yet, the longer that this went on, the worse I imagined some sort of plan of his to be. All that we needed was some sort of lead as to what he was planning, but we didn't even have that.

Well, we knew that dark Link wanted his master to take over all three dimensions, but that was ALL that we knew…

* * *

**Alright! Not exactly the most exciting chapters, I'll admit, but at least they bring you back into the world of this fanfiction... right? Ah well, anyway, you remember that surprise that I mentioned back in the beginning AN? Well, back when I was still writing Spirits of the Past, I started writing another fanfiction. However, this one is for the Pikmin series, so if you like that, then maybe you'll like this one. There is no way that that fic will ever interfere with this one, though, so you don't need to worry about that. Anyway, I'll be posting the first bot of that one on April 2nd, 2014. Also, that one will have a much different upload schedule than this one. Bear in mind, though, that I'll explain that one when I get to it. ;) Anyway, I hope that you all liked these three chapters and I would dearly appreciate if you told me what you think of them via that little reviews box down there. ;)**


	4. Wondering

**Sorry for the later update today, I slept in more than usual. :/ Anyway, I'm also a bit sorry that I can't come up with more to say than I GOT INTO MY FIRST COLLAGE OF CHOICE! XD WOOHOO! :D Honestly, I'm ecstatic beyond belief about this, making my ability to think about anything else kind of skewed. :P Either way, though, it's time to respond to the reviews. First of all, to The Drone: Alright, I'll admit that the first bit _was_ a little slow, but don't worry. It'll pick up pretty quickly. ;) Also, my jaw literally dropped when you mentioned 12 Links. I'm so sorry, but NOPE! That would be pure and utter hell to write. The only reason that True Colours is even possible for me to write is because all of the characters are based off of me and my friends. Oh and speaking of True Colours, I talked to the guys about your suggestion and all of them are against it. Sorry. Maybe you could go for a specific event instead? Sorry, I'm just talking of behalf of the others. :/ I'll answer more about that review when I update True Colours again, but for now, I'd just like to say that the most attention that Lorule will get in this fic will probably be a Ravio reference when they go back to S. Link's world. Sorry about that. I honestly tried to plan something out for that to fit, but no matter how I looked at it, it just wouldn't fit. Again, I'm sorry... yes, I know that I apologize profusely, but I'm Canadian, so what do you expect? :P (hopefully that made you laugh a little)**

**To Z: To be perfectly honest, I almost forgot about it, myself. I remembered only a few second before the initial posting... that's not to say that it wasn't done, though. I just forgot about it because of where it was. :P Thank you.**

**To ocarina921: Why thank you! I'm glad to see that you've stayed with this for as long as you have. ;) I sincerely hope that you enjoy the further chapters to come! :D**

**Anyway, without further ado, I present the next three chapters! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Wondering

It kind of frustrated me that the other hylians were constantly trying to be like me. Heck, one time, when I was going to do some more training, I ended up finding a bunch of them who were trying to copy what they had seen me do… and failing. Upon seeing me, they apologized and left. Thinking about it, I came to the conclusion that I was actually pretty strong. Stronger than the common hylian, that was for sure. Yet, I still wasn't strong enough!

Like me, the other Links were much stronger than the average hylian, but they were also far stronger than myself. As future Link would have said it, I was sounding like a 'broken record'. However, it was honestly all that I could think about. Even when I was told to take a break, it still filled my mind incessantly. It was the most frustrating thing of all!

I thought about this as I hit the dummy around. Eventually, I even tried a skyward strike with the master sword. Every single time felt the exact same, except that there was no vision that followed, understandably. Frankly, I really enjoyed the feeling of it, what with it feeling almost as though I had done it before. At this, my mind began to wander back to when we three links had first met.

We had received a message from some guy, presumably the one who split time in the first place. He stated that only we could sew time back together. However, finally thinking about this made me wonder if the three of us actually had any sort of relationship to him. Then, if so, what it could be. Eventually, I consulted Zelda on this matter.

"Well, who knows? I mean, if he split time, then would he be considered evil for doing so? Yeah, I doubt it too. He wouldn't have made it so that you could restore it, if he was. Yes, I know that dark Link's master might be somewhat behind it, but maybe this guy didn't know about him. I just can't shake the feeling that it was an accident." She said.

I sighed, even more frustrated than before. Yet, it was just then that it came to me. Perhaps it really _was_ an accident, and what with what dark Link said about us being nothing more than three parts of a whole, then perhaps we were parts of him. It was crazy, but with no other explanation, that was the only conclusion that I had, and if it was true, then the other Links and I weren't simply three people who could pass as triplets. We really and truly were one and the same, to every extent.

The next day, I woke up with the worst no-reason headache that I had ever had…


	5. Graduation

Chapter 5: Graduation

I was surprised to find that my parents actually attended my graduation ceremony. After all, they had pretty much disowned me after I 'disappeared' for about two months with the other links. Yet, I could see why they did attend when I saw Aryll there. It was then that they spoke to me for the first time in months.

They told me that they were proud of me for picking myself back up. However, I could tell that they were still miffed about the fact that I wasn't around for so long, because of the tone. An awkward silence followed after that, but thankfully, Aryll was there, so she tackled me into a hug! This diffused the situation long enough for my parents to excuse themselves and leave with Aryll. I sighed frustratedly, wondering what I was going to do about it, when Zelda walked right up to me.

"Don't worry, the world is eventually going to have to know about all of this sewing time stuff. They'll apologize then, and everything will be better." She said, surprising me and making me turn to look straight at her. Due to her being in the same graduation class as myself, she was in the same ceremony as me. However, when I finally got a good look at her in her grad dress, I was stunned! All of the young women there looked absolutely gorgeous, but Zelda in particular looked absolutely amazing!

"Oh, you like the dress? *giggle* I guess being a princess really has its perks." She stated, while laughing at my expression. However, I needed to keep as gentlemanly as possible, so I told her that she was beautiful, and left it at that. Honestly, the princess from knight Link's dimension always wore a similar dress, but there was just something about my dimension's Zelda wearing a better version that really did the trick.

The night was amazing… well, at least as much of it as I could remember. Hey, EVERYONE gets drunk at the after party, so nobody could blame me for it. What threw me for a loop, though, was that I actually woke up in my house. I discovered later that a chaperoning parent drove me home, but I didn't care about it at the time. What I did care about was the fact that I woke up with a hangover… at about 2:00 in the afternoon... in my bathtub… in zora form. Then, I saw Zelda passed out on the floor of another room. What the heck happened?...


	6. Headache

Chapter 6: Headache

I had no idea why, but one totally random day, I woke up with a killer headache. However, I still went to work with it. The princess saw me that day, and asked me if I was alright. Upon telling her that it was just a headache, she looked at me oddly and asked if I had done anything abnormal on the previous night. When I answered that I didn't, she began to stifle a giggle. After that, it was my turn to give her an odd look.

"I think you ought to go home and just lay down, or something. Last night, I made contact with the other Zeldas for the sake of a rain check, and the other princess was so intoxicated, that I could barely make out what she was saying! She told me that everyone got drunk, including future Link. Perhaps you're feeling a bit of his hangover? You know, due to the connection that you three have." Upon hearing this, I facepalmed.

Eventually, I went with the princess' suggestion and just went home. On my way, I could only shake my head slowly, wondering why in the world he would actually let himself get drunk. When I finally got home, I decided to simply try to let it pass. Eventually, I began to wonder if future Link's dimension had some sort of pain reliever. After all, it seemed like they had pretty much everything else.

As the time went by, I began to wonder why I was getting the headache, when I wasn't the one who got hungover. Perhaps there was a bit more of a connection between us than what we initially thought? I then remembered that during nearly every big battle, we didn't need to go over any sort of battle strategies for more than a few words. As I thought about it, I began to wonder if we could take any sort of an advantage of it. It _would_ be helpful.

Yet, with things the way they were, it was only harmful. I made a mental note to ask future Link about why the heck he actually did it, but I had the feeling that it was most likely something related to celebration. My mind wandered here and there, coming up with theories as to why it happened… and what the aftermath might've been. Heck, if I knew drunks (patrolling at night sometimes had me walking by a pub) then I knew that there was likely some property damage. I could only shake my head some more at it, even though this made the headache worse. As it got worse, though, sleep seemed more and more inviting…

In the end, it did go away, but it was still frustrating. I even began to wonder if slave Link had been affected by it. Figuring that he most likely had, I decided to shrug it off and continue on. A few days later, Zelda called me to her chamber for something. I could only wonder what it was…

* * *

**Umm... well... that happened. Okay, I need to state four things right now: first, I'm not sure about other places, but the tradition of everyone getting drunk at the grad after party is EXTREMELY prevalent where I'm from, so yeah... Second, F. Link is still a regular, modern, teenage boy at heart. Why would he not end up doing something like that? Especially when it's tradition. Third, don't even ask me what happened at that party. With what shot out of my fingers onto my keyboard at that, I don't even want to think about what might've happened. Fourth, this is completely relevant to the plot. Everything from the connection that the three have to the attitudes of F. Link's parents. Therefore, with myself explained, please don't kill me for getting Link drunk! If you would be so kind, though, please review and tell me if you agree or not. Don't worry, though. No matter what, Link won't ever get drunk again. ;) I hope to see you all next week!**


	7. A Stable?

**Hey guys! I'm glad to see that you guys were alright with the last set of chapters. Honestly, I was contemplating having Link be better than that, but then I thought about the comedic potential... especially if it's just one time. Anyway, these three are the last ones that have them still separated, so let's get on to them... at least, that is, after I've responded to the guest reviews! :D First, to The Drone: Thank you for the congrats. Just because I feel like saying it, I'm going in for culinary arts because I love working with food! ;) However, I'm also on the waitlist for a baking course, so yay! ^_^ Anyway, yes. I'm Canadian and it's not really a thing with Canadian parties being like that. No, it's more like the fact that I live a little hick town in the middle of nowhere that's surrounded by farmers... and my town has FOUR freaking liquor stores. From that you should be able to infer what parties are like in my specific town. -_- Thank goodness that I've never been to one, I'll tell ya that. Also, no having 12 Links. That would be f*cking insanity that's way beyond my ability. Oh, and to that one point that you made about the timelines: no, I don't think so. The defeated split was Link failing, therefore it is Link's fault. With the other two, you could argue that Zelda was the one who sent Link back, but you could also argue that it was Link who chose to change the past, thus creating the adult and child timelines. As such, I have the world of this fic blame the hero of time for the splits existing, lol. Either way, I hope that you enjoy these three chapters! :)**

**To Z: Yeah, I had always assumed that something like that would happen if Link ever got drunk. However, I think that the party had a little something to do with it, lol. Anyway, about the chapter length, the first (at least nine) chapters of each of them are pretty short. However, the shortest chapter I ever wrote for the whole trilogy was chapter 16 of Threads of Fate. Now THAT one is a measly three paragraphs. -_- Never again! Either way, though, the Links have always kind of had a connection, but they just never realized it. Remember all of the really cool synchronized moves that they managed to pull off in the middle of battle without even talking to each other about it first? Yeah, they didn't know it, but that's what it was!**

**Now, let's continue on to chapters seven through nine! :D**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Stable?

After the headache subsided, I made a mental note to ask knight Link, when I saw him again, if he had experienced it too. It would be quite interesting if we had discovered some sort of a link between us. However, a couple of days passed before Zelda called me to her chambers. I was wondering what had happened, but as soon as I saw her face, I just _knew_ that it had something to do with dark Link!

"Before you say anything, yes dark Link has been sighted. As far as we know, he's currently in future Link's dimension. He was also spotted with Ethan in tow. In fact, that's how his presence was alerted to the princess of that dimension. Apparently, that princess just barely stopped it from making major news!" Zelda told me.

She then spoke about me needing to get there as soon as physically possible. So, she wrote out a note that stated that I was on an errand, so I was to be let go, and she gave it to me. I looked at her confusedly, but then she just led me off to a part of the mansion that I had never seen before: a stable. Inside, there was a young, female, redheaded hylian that was tending to a large, brown mare by… saddling it up?

"Thank-you, Malon. You may take leave now." Zelda said. In response, the girl bowed and turned to leave. Before she did, though, she looked at me with a great amount of admiration. I felt myself blush a little bit, but I still stood by the claim that Zelda was more attractive. After she left, my eyes turned to the mare that Malon had been tending to. Seeing my curiosity, Zelda began to explain.

"This is Epona. She's a Clydesdale: one of the biggest breeds of horses that exist, and she'll be your ride." I had to do a double-take at this. I would ride a horse? I had never done anything like that before… well, okay, one of my masters before even Fordread had made me drive a carriage, so I knew how to steer a horse, but it wasn't the same.

"It's okay, she's a kind horse. Plus, she's the fastest horse that I have ever seen! If you go alone with this note, you'll get there MUCH faster than if I took you there. Not to mention that she had been one of the horses that had always been with us when we made the trip, so she knows the way!" Zelda told me. Considering what she had said, I told her that I would give it a try.

I climbed onto the saddle, Epona staying perfectly still the entire time. Zelda then gave me a quick tutorial on how to handle her, and then she told me that the side pouches of the saddle (that I hadn't even noticed until she had pointed them out) held enough supplies to last me for a week. Afterwards, she gave Epona the command to go to the chamber of the gods. Almost immediately, the horse began to trot out of the stable. Once she was out, she jumped one of the fences and sped into a fast gallop, with me just barely holding on!


	8. News

Chapter 8: News

Nobody even told me what had happened on that night. Frankly, there wasn't a single person who could remember. Well, there _were_ the chaperones, but they stayed oblivious to most of the party. I eventually figured that, whatever happened, it was best to just sweep it under the rug! What couldn't be swept under the rug, though, was the fact that there was almost a news report about a possible sighting of Ethan. I discovered this when Zelda came over to my place one day with the news.

"Link, thank goodness you're home. I have something seriously major to share with you. Ethan has been spotted! The person who saw him actually took a picture of him, but they couldn't catch up with him. Thankfully, I was able to prevent this making it onto the news, but just barely!" She said all of this very fast, like it was a race, or something. She then pulled out her phone and began to swipe it in seemingly random directions.

"Here we go." She announced as she turned the phone for me to see. The image showed Ethan off in the distance, on the other side of a river. There also seemed to be a forest on the other side as well, but Ethan was a bit closer to the river, itself. He had his back to the camera, but what concerned me the most was what he seemed to be facing. Even in high resolution, I could just barely make out two the glowing red orbs in the background trees.

I knew that this was dark Link! In fact, I had to point it out to Zelda in order for her to see him. Honestly, I was a little surprised that I had to do this, but I simply shrugged it off. After all, I couldn't expect her to be perfect. After a discussion, we came to the conclusion that the best idea would be to bring the other two Links to my dimension and go from there. Granted, it was risky with Shaun and William in the other dimensions, but oh well.

* * *

The next day, Zelda arrived back at my place. It made me begin to wonder what had happened, but thankfully, it was actually a good thing. All that Zelda had come to tell me was that both of the other Links were using a faster mode of transportation than their feet, in order to get to the respective meeting spot. Apparently, they were going to use a horse! This information caught me off guard a little bit, but it also made me a bit excited.

All that this really meant for me was that I had to go and pick them up in less than a week, instead of over two weeks. Frankly, this was great news and I began to wonder why we hadn't thought of this before. I asked Zelda about that, but she then told me that it was because of the well-being of the horses. Thinking about it, I figured that it made sense. Either way, I knew that there were only a few days before the other Links arrived, so I had to make sure that I was free to pick them up when they arrived…


	9. Horse of a Different Colour

Chapter 9: Horse of a Different Colour

I had a sneaking suspicion that it was something involving dark Link. After all, it was about time that something popped up. When I got to her chamber, she looked a little bit worried. However, she still started by asking me how I was doing. She was obviously talking about the headache, so I told her that I was fine. Then, we got down to business.

We went over how dark Link was spotted with Ethan in future Link's dimension and that I needed to get there as soon as physically possible. This meant that I had to, somehow, get there in less than a single week. Thankfully, it seemed like she had a plan. I was to travel on foot to the nearest ranch and rent a horse.

Immediately, I sighed. When the princess asked me what was wrong, I answered her question by asking another question. I asked her why we had never done this before. Then, it was her turn to sigh, as she began to explain it.

"Well, Link, it would've been very suspicious if you had kept on borrowing a horse, sending it back, and then returning on foot about a month later. I know that it'll seem suspicious this time as well, but we don't even have a choice at this point. My point is that it may seem slightly suspicious once, but to do it three times? Now that's just stupid." She rattled off. Frankly, I could see her point perfectly clear.

Therefore, I agreed to what she was saying and decided to head off to the ranch that she had pointed me too. The place seemed to be headed by a fat man named Talon. However, he still knew the horses well enough. Eventually, he picked out a large, black stallion for me. Although it seemed as though the horse didn't like me all that much, it still obliged.

I had never actually ridden a horse before, but I was still taught it once, so I had an idea of what to do. The horse was surprisingly well mannered, even though he didn't like me. I figured that this was because it was raised in a caring environment, even though the head of the place was obviously very lazy. I managed to take at least decent care of the animal while it was in my possession, but it was still rather adamant about me.

It took me about four days, but I eventually reached the shrine of the gods with this horse. After all, it _was_ pretty fast. When I got there, I gave it a quick slap on the rump in order to send it back, meanwhile telling it to go home. After I watched it gallop off, I turned towards the inside of the shrine and I entered. When I got to the center, I saw slave Link sitting there, seemingly staring off into space.

Upon announcing that I was there, he looked up at me and greeted me. Afterwards, we both set off for future Link's dimension, fully aware that we had to travel as quickly as possible.

* * *

**Yay, they're finally coming back together. After this, the real fun begins... next week. So, tell me what you thought via a review and I'll see you all then. ;)**


	10. Speed Boat

**Sorry for the later-in-the-day upload, guys. I had a little glitch within the site happen and I had no choice but to simply wait around for it to get fixed. :/ Anyway, I've recently gotten into 'Attack on Titan', for those of you who also like that, so yeah. There's not really much else to say, though. Therefore, I'm simply going to respond to the guest reviews starting with The Drone: Yes, I'm glad about that too. I'm not going to lie. Writing scenes where they are apart is a total pain!... I don't like it. However, as you have seen, I still do it anyways just for the sake of the story, itself. Now, about the party thing... did I also forget to mention that, where I'm from, the legal drinking age is 18? ;) That kind of plays a part in why some of my classmates come to school with hangovers, I'll tell you that! -_- The worst part is, though, that none of them will respect you unless you can legally drink... and I'm _almost_ 18. *sigh* Anyway, as far as the theory goes, I will just have to say that i can see where you're coming from too, but I just felt that it would make the story better if the story blames Link. I'm personally indifferent to the whole thing, but I had to have the story go one way, right? Either way, though, I hope that you like these three chapters! ;)**

**To Z: Don't get used to it. Horses are a rare commodity that I haven't even written into any of the later chapters that I have already written... and I've already written into the forties. :/ Sorry. I hope you like these chapters, though.**

**Now, here we go! To have the Links meet up! :D**

* * *

Chapter 10: Speed Boat

I had been thinking about what to say to the other Links. I knew that they cared about me, but I still didn't want to tell them about what dark Link had said. After all, it was my problem. Therefore, I had to deal with it. I was suddenly cut out of my thoughts by knight Link. I soon realized that he was trying to greet me, so I greeted him right back. Afterwards, we set off for future Link's dimension, trying to move as fast as possible.

Traditionally, there was a boat waiting for us that we used all of the time. However, this time, it was a little different. Instead of a regular sailboat, there appeared to be a propeller of some sort on one end. The both of us stared at this in pure wonder, unsure of what to think of it. Eventually, though, I mustered up the courage to hop on in. Looking around, I noticed a note that seemed to be from the Zelda of this dimension. It read

'As quickly as possible? Challenge accepted! This, my friends, is what is known as a 'speed boat'. Make sure that it's facing the way you want to go before you activate it…' It went on and on about how to operate and steer it, but it was signed from Zelda on the bottom, so I showed it to knight Link, and he stepped into the boat in order to see if it would work.

Sure enough, we followed the instructions as found ourselves shooting out of the tower of the gods so fast, that it actually knocked the wind out of us. However, once we regained our composure, we managed to settle into it rather quickly. I figured that that was why it was called a _speed_ boat. Honestly, I decided that I would just let knight Link drive it, because he seemed the most capable. After all, it was pretty simple once you got the hang of it.

Meanwhile, I looked over the horizon at some of the surrounding islands in the distance. Some of them were barely visible, but others seemed close enough that it might've only taken us a few minutes to get there. I then shrugged, not really inclined to actually go over there. However, I did begin to wonder about whether anybody else actually inhabited some of those islands. It took a few minutes for me to realize that knight Link was standing right beside me!

I began to freak out a little bit, asking him if it was safe to leave the steering wheel. However, he just put his hand on my shoulder and told me that there were actually instructions that stated that it was okay. I calmed down at hearing that, but it still made me feel uneasy. Eventually, though, I began to accept it perfectly fine. After all, if there really _were_ instructions, then Zelda obviously wanted us to have it that way.

Only a few days passed by while we were at sea. The trip that normally took us a minimum of three weeks was shortened to about one week. I continuously began to ask myself why we had never done it like that before. However, when I voiced it to knight Link, he seemed to have a few decent reasons up his sleeve. This made me drop the subject, especially when he told me that what he told me was actually what his dimension's Zelda had said.

Finally, when we reached the ever so familiar dock that held our transitions, one of the first things that we saw was future Link standing right there, eagerly awaiting us.


	11. Phone Call

Chapter 11: Phone Call

The first thing that I had wanted to do was go straight after dark Link, but I knew that it was pointless if I didn't have the other Links with me. I quickly became nervous that they wouldn't come in time, because it usually took them somewhere around three weeks to actually make it to that dock from their homes. However, I was pleasantly surprised when Zelda had told me that she had made sure that they would get a speed boat instead. Yet, as soon as my happiness came, it was replaced with worry. After all, they had no idea of how to drive one of those!

Zelda tried to console me, telling me that she had made sure to leave instructions for them. However, this only made me even more suspicious. Did Zelda go there by herself in order to deliver the boat? I asked her about this, but she refused to answer me. Obviously, this meant that she _did_ go over there… right?

Suddenly, the phone rang. Answering it, I found that my father was on the line.

"Oh, Link. Hey, your mother and I wanted to apologize for how rude we were at your graduation. We're really proud of you…" He went on and on, spouting the same generic stuff that you'd find in a story that's written by a teenager. However, once he stopped being generic, he waited for my response. He wanted me to tell him that I forgave both of my parents, so I did. After all, more conflict with them was the last thing that I needed!

"You know, your mother and I kind of wanted to sit down with you. Also, we know that you like that Chinese restaurant that's downtown, so why don't we go there sometime next week?" He asked over the phone. I responded by telling him that I would have to see if I was available on that day, then I covered the part of the phone that picked up speech. Afterwards, I whispered a quick explanation to Zelda, and she replied by saying

"Ouch. You're gonna have to go and pick up the others next week. You won't have time to do that. Maybe you can ask them to reschedule?" After hearing this, I nodded and uncovered the phone. I then told my father that I was busy. However, he wouldn't let me try to reschedule! Instead, he simply said

"Figures. Don't worry, I know what's going on. Your mother won't like it, but I understand." I almost choked when he said that! He knew?! I began to freak out a little bit on the inside, but I forced myself to act calm and ask him what he thought he knew. After all, he there was a pretty good chance that he was dead wrong.

"Ha, ha. You're dating the princess, aren't you? You have a date with her on that day. Don't worry, I get it." In my relief, I simply agreed with him and he let me go. Upon hanging up the phone, I told Zelda what he had said. She was a little bit shocked at first, but then she started laughing like crazy!

Eventually, though, she let up and started saying that if that was the lie that we had to lead, then we would. I was honestly a bit disappointed that she stated that it was a lie, but I simply decided to not push the issue. There was too much else to worry about; like the other Links. After Zelda left, I simply began to return to normalcy in my life for the single week that I had.

The trip to go and get them was very smooth, so there wasn't really much of a reason to make any note of it. However, once I got there, it was several hours before they actually showed up. Finally seeing them again, I greeted them and invited them to come along with me. Heck, I was even prepared for knight Link's carsickness. I had hoped that things would continue going this smoothly, but I knew that it was only a matter of time before fate would slap me in the face…


	12. Someone at the Door

Chapter 12: Someone at the Door

As soon as slave Link and I were greeted by future Link, we knew that things would go smoothly. After all, he had that look on his face that said so. The only issue was my carsickness, but either future Link had good accommodations for that, or I was getting used to it. Frankly, though, I didn't question it. I was just glad that it wasn't as bad as the first time around.

We got back to future Link's home without a hitch, but it was when we got there that things started to take a turn for the worse. After only an hour of being there, there was a knock at the door. Naturally, slave Link and I hid behind furniture, seeing as we could never be too careful. The thing was that if it was someone who knew about us, then we could come out. However, if it was someone who didn't know, then future Link would distract them while slave Link and I would sneak into future Link's room and hide there.

We had never had to actually do the latter until that point. From the voice, I could tell that it was a woman and future Link had invited her inside. Yet, he was stalling her in order to buy us some time. As quickly and quietly as we possibly could, slave Link and I ran into future Link's room and stayed there. As soon as we were in there, though, the both of us immediately put our ears up next to the door, eavesdropping on them.

"Link, I just have to say that I absolutely cannot believe you! You disappear for a month or two at a time, and you don't tell anyone where you're going. Your father tells me that you're dating the princess, but I'm calling bullshit on that! Sure, you two hang out a lot, but I just don't see you, of all people, having a girlfriend… and I'm your MOTHER!... And why is there sand in your hair?!" The female voice ranted. My eyes went wide at this, as did slave Link's. We couldn't believe that his mother was right _there_.

Future Link's mother ranted on and on, repeating herself at certain points. Meanwhile, future Link, himself, seemed to be just nodding or something, because we couldn't even hear him. Eventually, though, she sighed and calmed down. I began to hope that this meant that she would stop being so cruel.

"You know, Link, you're just so puzzling. Ever since that first trip to the tower of the gods, you've been spacy at best. What happened that year ago? I realize that you had to have been able to focus if you graduated, but I just don't _see_ that. I know that there's something bigger that's bothering you. I don't know what it is, but I know that it's there! Just… why won't you tell me?"

That last question was followed by silence. It dragged on for several minutes. Obviously, future Link was trying to get her to just stop and leave him alone, but my guesses were that she wasn't budging. Eventually, though, I heard a mumbling that sounded like future Link. I couldn't make out what he said, but it was pretty easy to guess, by what his mother said after that.

"You're worried about ME getting hurt? What about you?! You're the one who's doing gods know what out there! Until I get a straight answer, I'm not leaving." Slave Link and I exchanged a look at this, wondering if he would actually do it. However, future Link's voice then came through loud and clear.

He sighed heavily and finally told her that he was going to show her instead of tell her. Afterward, he told her to wait for him there. We could then hear him walking down the hallway towards his room; towards us. Slave Link and I backed up before he opened the door, but instead of coaxing us out, he stepped inside. Perhaps he was planning something. The only question was: what?

* * *

**Yes, quite a question indeed. However, you'll have to wait 'till next week for your answer! Yeah, I can be a jerk when I want to be... :D anyway, though, please review and tell me what you think F. Link might be planning and I'll see you all next week.**


	13. The Window

**Hey guys! So... I finally got my hands on a copy of Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure... over the eshop. Heh, heh... yeah, guess what I've been doing for all of my spring break. (which was just this last week) Heck, just last night did I finally 100% it! Anyway, a lot of you are excited for this chapter because I did a good job with the cliffy back there, so I won't waste any more time before I go straight to my responses to the guest reviews! First, to The Drone: Well, you get to see what happens here, so I'm not going to really say anything about what F. Link is planning. ;) However, I will say that S. Link and K. Link have spent more time in F. Link's world than the three have spent in any of the other worlds, even if they always have the same number of chapters in each others dimensions. (18 including the dungeon and boss fight) Yet, even despite that, it's like you said. This is Link we're talking about, so of course he'd pick up on stuff quickly and easily. :) Oh, and don't worry about my classmates not respecting me. I drowned them out of my perception a long time ago. ;D Also, thank you very much for that compliment. :D**

**To Z: Maybe... you'll just have to read on to find out. XD**

**To Ocarina921: If you had an account, I could've had the chance to tell you beforehand. However, as it is, neither of us really had a choice but to wait for this week. DX I hope you like what I did with this, though. ;)**

**Alright, now it's time for what you've all been waiting for! Here you go. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Window

Future Link was a genius! After he had told his mother that he would show her why he had become so different, he come right into his bedroom with us. Afterwards, he grabbed all of his items, like his Master Sword, shield, bombs, hammer, and zora mask, and told knight Link and me to do the same. Thankfully, all of the items were there, in that room. However, as soon as we had all of them, he opened the window stepped out, motioning for us to do the same! Knight Link shook his head at future Link, but I simply followed suit, making sure that I didn't drop anything on the way out.

Knight Link was about to take his turn, but then the door started to move. Immediately, future Link grabbed me and pulled me out of view of the window, covering my mouth in the process. I had gotten used to that kind of treatment from other slaves before, though, so I had the reflex to not struggle. As quickly as that happened, though, the door of future Link's room opened right on up.

"LINK!" we heard the yell from future Link's mother, absolutely filled with rage. If it were still near the beginning of our adventure, than I would have trembled at a yell like that. However, before long, I saw knight Link jump out of the window and head over to us. Now out of viewing range of the window, he stared at future Link, wide-eyed and stated that that was one of the most frightening experiences of his life!

Future Link then forced a laugh and led both knight Link and me off to some sort of a nearby alleyway. He claimed that his mother was coming after him, so we had to give her a run-around until she left us alone. Agreeing, he began to explain that we would split up and go in a very specific set of directions. I listened carefully, wanting to make sure that I got everything and didn't get lost.

According to future Link, we were in a small town and this needed to be accounted for. If someone claimed that they knew us, then we were to simply play along. Also, we were to walk ridiculously slowly unless his mother spotted us. In that case, we would run until we lost her. However, we couldn't deviate from the route that he gave us, no matter what. After all, each one eventually ended back at his place.

When the planning was finally over, knight Link and I were sent off in different directions. Along the way, I noticed various things that I never had before. The general layout of the town reminded me of home, but the things that I saw in the windows were outstanding. Sure, some of the houses had a lot of things in the windows that I had seen in future Link's home, but the businesses were what caught me off guard.

Most of them had signs that indicated that they were open, but they were glowing at the same time! I made sure to walk with confidence in each step, reassuring myself that I was headed the right way. However, I didn't forget to walk slowly enough to be able to buy the others some time. Eventually, my path led to what future Link called the 'highway', with my current destination being some sort of huge store. As I got closer to it, I could see it. However, as soon as I got there, I heard a very familiar voice say in a very angry tone,

"Link! You get back here right now, young man." As soon as I heard that, I looked around for where she was, so that I could run away easily. When I saw her, I took note of how painfully average she looked. Sure, she had our hair and eye colours, but everything else was just so plain. Oh well, at least I knew what she looked like. Thankfully, though, she was also in a position where I could run from her while still keeping along the path that future Link set out for me.

I ran as hard and as fast as I could. Thankfully, it seemed like all of that training that I had done was finally starting to pay off. After all, I lost her _very_ quickly. So quickly, in fact, that I actually found that she was nowhere to be seen after only a single minute of running! I then recomposed myself and continued heading along the route, eventually finding myself back at future Link's home without any further incident!

When I got inside, I saw future Link standing there with Aryll, but I didn't see knight Link anywhere around.


	14. Truth vs Lie

Chapter 14: Truth vs Lie

As soon as we separated, I began to worry about those two. I gave them very clear directions, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't get lost. Hopefully, though, they would be fine. After all, I knew that slave Link was especially good at remembering and following directions, so I made sure to give him a bit more of a complicated route. Yet, that only made me worry more after we separated.

Knight Link, however, concerned me a little bit more. After all, while he was good at following instructions, slave Link was just better at it. I knew that I had to calm down, though. Heck, if I didn't calm down, then who knew what would happen? I sighed, thinking that it would be alright.

Afterward, I looked upwards, at the sky. It was a beautiful day, so I let a smile creep onto my face before I began to walk around town, randomly. I was enjoying my peaceful little walk so much, that I didn't even notice when I walked by my parent's home. At least until I heard Aryll's voice calling out to me from the window.

"Hey, Link! Why are you over here? I thought you had to 'pick someone up' soon. Hang on, I'll come down." She said very quickly, before disappearing from the window and reappearing less than a minute later at the door. Upon more coaxing, I eventually told her what had happened.

"Damn… that's harsh. Don't worry, though, when mom comes home, I'll tell her to leave you alone. After all, you've gotta go somewhere with them and fight something, right?" She asked me. I decided to confirm her thoughts, but at the same time, there was absolutely no way whatsoever that I would even try to tell her how dangerous everything really was!

Aryll and I then began to walk around even more, discussing various things. The thing that she was the most curious about, though, was the progress that we had in regards to actually sewing time back together. Choosing my words _very_ carefully, I told her that some people would take advantage of it. What we were doing at that point was that we were trying to find a solution to that problem. Upon hearing this, she gave me an odd look and said

"Big brother, I know when you're lying. You just don't want me to worry, but the more you lie, the more that I do worry! I know that if you're lying, then there's something bigger going on. Something that might kill you. Knowing what it is, and being prepared for it, is much less frightening than seeing a family member risk their life for an unknown cause." Although her little monologue was a bit cliché, her point was still pretty valid.

Eventually, I caved in and told her that I would tell her the truth once we got back to my place. Therefore, we began heading back, a little bit earlier than the other Links. I hoped that Aryll wouldn't end up berating me over the danger that we went through. So, as soon as we got back, I began to tell her the truth.

* * *

I was very glad when Aryll actually said that it was alright. Frankly, she did do a _little_ bit of berating, but I could tell that she didn't mean it in a bad way. I was just glad that she was able to let it go. All that was left was to wait for the other Links to return. Slave Link came pretty quickly after I had finished, but knight Link was taking a lot longer…


	15. Lost

Chapter 15: Lost

I got lost. I straight-up got downright lost. I honestly didn't know when I had taken a wrong turn. Therefore, I simply began to wander around. Sure, I had seen glimpses of the town that future Link lived in, but I had never really gotten the chance to walk around it, so I actually began to enjoy it.

I made sure to never go inside any buildings, just in case it would result in odd stares because future Link would never go in there. After all, keeping the whole thing a secret was critical. Although, I was amazed at how much it still looked like a regular town. Granted, there were cars and street lamps everywhere, but when those were ignored, it became a very peaceful place. I had expected there to be a bunch of futuristic machines (aside from cars), but it looked very normal overall. Heck, there was even a giant clock tower in the middle of the road!

People waved at me, obviously thinking that I was future Link. Thankfully, they didn't talk to me. After all, if I acted even a little bit different than him, then people might suspect that something was up. The last thing that we needed was more people knowing. Even if they _were_ very closely related to one of us. However, I knew that (if I really needed to) I could bank on the fact that we were all generally pretty quiet guys.

Although it seemed like we spoke to each other a LOT, we were still pretty quiet overall. After all, slave Link was raised to only speak when _absolutely_ necessary and future Link was obviously raised to listen before speaking, whilst I had been raised to put the group above everything because the individual barely mattered. All three of us were raised to be quiet, so we were. Heck, since the three of us met, the one who had done the most talking was whichever Zelda we were dealing with!

Either way, as time went on, I began to feel more and more comfortable with the town that I was wandering around. That was until some seemingly random guy popped right out of nowhere and began actually talking to me like we were friends. Realizing that he was acquainted with future Link, I began to nod at the various things that he was saying. Before long, though, he began to say some hurtful things about various people that I didn't know.

I had no idea who the people that he was talking about were, so I didn't know how future Link would react to hearing those sorts of things. Suddenly, though, the clock tower began to chime. Looking up at it, I saw that it was 6:00 in the afternoon. At this, I began to improvise and I told the random person that I was going to be late for something, so I had to leave. Anything to get away from him!

Yet, he wouldn't let me go as he offered me a 'ride' in his car. However, knowing what happened to me when I was in a vehicle, I declined his offer. He looked at me weirdly, but then he just shrugged and accepted it. He wouldn't leave me alone, though! He began quizzing me on what I was going to be late for.

I searched around my mind for answers until I finally remembered that future Link's father was under the impression that he and this dimension's Zelda were lovers. I figured that if they were using that for cover, then perhaps I could too. Therefore, I began to just state that it was an event with her. Afterwards, he laughed and said something that was rather rude before finally leaving. I breathed a very heavy sigh of relief. It was when I turned yet another random corner that I heard another voice (feminine, this time) call out to me.

"Oh, there you are, Link! I've been looking for you." Zelda's sweet voice came. She then walked right up to me and began explaining why she was looking for me.

"Someone asked me to find you. They're already at 'your' place, so we'd better get going!" At this, I mentally cheered. I also found it very ironic that it was the princess who was saving the knight! Either way, I had obviously been taking too long, so the other Links contacted Zelda for a 'favor'. If only the other princess was allowed to do things like that!

The princess then led me back to future Link's place. I was a little bit surprised to find Aryll there as well, but I just decided to shrug it off. After all, it wasn't like she didn't know. Afterward, future Link thanked Zelda for her help and she returned his thanks with

"No problem. In fact, I was actually about to visit anyway… the thing is… I've found dark Link!"

* * *

**I'm a despicable person when it comes to cliffhangers, aren't I? *sigh* Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of how I handled that situation. After all, it's not like Link's willing to just let his secret go like that. ;) Ah well, I'll see you all next week! :D**


	16. Report

**Hey guys! Oh man, this week was just so freaking boring for me! DX *sigh* Anyway, because of that, I don't think there's much to say. Therefore, I'm just going to go right on to responding to the guest reviews and then you guys can read this week's chapters. ;) First, to The Drone: don't feel bad for F. Link's mom. Let's just say that we haven't seen the last of her. ;) Now, my reaction to reading hte part of your review that said that they should have used the hookshot to do some parkour was "DAMNIT! I should have thought of that! *sigh* Hmm..." After that, I decided that they will do it eventually, mark my words! :D Heck, I even have a specific moment planned out just for that!... Although I can guarantee that it won't happen until we're in the forties as far as chapters go. -_- Either way, though, thanks so much for that idea. I'm so much better at writing action than anything else, so I'm pretty sure that I'll quite a bit of fun with that! XD Anyway, I really and truly appreciate all that you've said in regards to compliments to me. Honestly, I blush every time. *sweatdrop* Oh, and before I forget, as a response to your last sentence, I haven't played any of the Professor Layton games... simply because I haven't been able to get my hands on a copy of the first one and I feel like that's probably the type of series that requires that you play them in order... right? Either way, though, I hope that you enjoy this week's chapters. ;P**

**To Z: Ikr? Lol, I just figured that while I had to have them be successful, I couldn't have it all be perfect. XD Also, did I say that your reviews were getting shorter? I don't remember writing that, but if I did, then I'm sorry. :(**

**Alright, now let's go and see what Zelda was talking about at the end of the last chapter! ;D**

* * *

Chapter 16: Report

When Zelda told us that she knew where dark Link was, my jaw nearly hit the floor! No matter how long it seemed, knight Link and I had only actually been with future Link for a few hours. Not even a single day had actually passed! I wanted to say just how amazing Zelda was, but then she walked past all three of us and grabbed future Link's 'TV remote' (the thing still scared me a little bit, to be perfectly honest), turning the thing on. Immediately, she pressed a few buttons and the machine was showing some woman speaking!

"… no casualties yet, but investigators are looking into the cause of this." The scene then switched to show an extremely large building that had several chimneys on top. Only one of the chimneys was billowing out smoke, but it quickly stopped. Judging by future Link's reaction, I had guessed that that wasn't supposed to happen.

The weirdest part about this building, though, was that it looked like most of the walls were made of glass! Not only that, but there were vines growing out of the cracks and holes that were in said glass. The terrain around it looked like someone got a slave who was bad at gardening to keep the weeds under control. Where I was from, someone could be killed just for that! Suddenly, though, the scene switched to show the building in the far background and a man that was very close, seeming to talk to someone who was just out of view.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I do know that everything was perfectly normal before a bunch of vines just started rising out of the floor, cracking it in the process. Afterwards, a whole bunch of us fled, but I was still there. I eventually saw a… umm… _thing_ jump out of the crack in the floor. It honestly looked like some kind of a giant, mutated, spider. Yeah, it was about the size of my chest, I'm not joking… yeah, you can go inside and check, if you don't believe me.

"Either way, it scared the *BEEP* out of me! Although I didn't run before, I did after seeing that thing. Ever since, these vines have been growing at an unnaturally rapid rate; like something you'd see in a cartoon or a video game. The scariest part, though, was that just before I made it out of there, I could've _sworn_ that I saw two glowing red eyes glance at me before I reached the door." The guy said, obviously frightened. Upon his last sentence, though, I knew why Zelda had turned the TV on to this. The scene then showed a closer view of the building and a female voice took over, even though she couldn't even be seen.

"The place has been blocked off and police are being sent in to investigate, but until the place is secured again, there's no telling wha-" she was cut off by the TV going dark. Future Link looked straight at Zelda, who had the remote in her hand. She then gave future Link a piece of parchment and told him that the address was written on there. Afterwards, all three of us Links nodded and ran straight for the door.

We had to get there before any more damage was caused!


	17. Driving

Chapter 17: Driving

I winced a little bit on the inside when I saw the address. Not that I didn't like the place, but that it was more than a two hour drive away! Either way, though, it was better than walking. The other two Links and I ran straight out and into the car. Thankfully, the other two knew exactly what to do because they had rode in my car enough times. Even knight Link was ready for the trip, considering that he always got sick.

Before long, I saw that Zelda was following me in her own car. Did she want some of the action this time? I didn't know, but I figured that, whatever her reason was, it would've been pointless to argue with her either way. We drove mostly in silence, but there _was_ the odd moment where someone would say something and a short response would be given.

One of the times that I looked over to slave Link, I saw the look that he had on his face. It was a look of pure determination, which honestly scared me a little bit. I had never seen a look quite like that one on his face before. After all, before our first encounter with dark Link, slave Link had been a pretty emotionless guy. It was difficult to admit it, but it seemed as though dark Link had been the missing link to unlocking slave Link's emotions.

It was perfectly understandable that he would block out his emotions, given his lifestyle that he had before all of this. However, the simple fact that the one who had gotten him to show the most emotions that he had ever shown was someone who was evil, still bothered me. I simply hoped that this whole situation wouldn't turn cliché, and end up with slave Link turning evil, or something. Upon stealing another glance at his face, though, I came to the conclusion that there was no fear of that happening.

All that we had to do was get to dark Link before the thought of him tormented slave Link any more…


	18. Wonder

Chapter 18: Wonder

As usual, the car ride made me feel queasy. However, I had realized that (after so many trips) I had actually gained a slight bit of an immunity to it. Yet, it was still rather pressing to have two trips in only a single day. After all, only a few hours had passed from the time that we had arrived to the time that we set out.

While not focusing on trying to get a different positioning so that I didn't get really sick, I was thinking about why dark Link could be appearing in that building, of all places. It was obvious that there was something there that he _really_ wanted, but it didn't make sense. Frankly, it made sense that he wanted to keep this whole thing a secret from the public as much as we did, but this was totally against that! To attack such a place, in a dimension where the news would reach the entire world in a matter of seconds, was just plain stupid.

Although, it was because of that that my mind began to reel with potential reasons for it. However, everything that I thought about came up to only mere guesses; nothing more. I was broken out of my thoughts, though, when we slowed down. I looked up, gaining a better grasp on my bearings, to see the building off in the distance. We were approaching quickly, so I began to prepare myself to step out of the car.

When we finally did stop and I was able to step out, I took a breather. I knew that I would be fine in a matter of minutes, so I looked up towards the building that seemed to be rather close, by that point. It was worse than what we had seen on the TV, so I asked future Link how long the drive took (there was absolutely no way, whatsoever, that I could've kept track of time when I was like that), and he said that it took a little over two hours. Seeing how bad it had gotten, I made an estimate that the building only had about two more hours left in it. Future Link, though, insisted that the 'factory', as he called it, was stronger than it looked.

Shrugging, I began to move forward, only to find that the place was heavily guarded by some men who were dressed in black and blue. I recognized this attire from a movie that future Link had let us watch, as the law enforcement. Wondering what we should do, I looked over at future Link for answers. His gaze, though, was on something else, and when I followed it, I found that he was looking straight at Zelda!

Apparently, she had followed us there. However, without saying a word, she overtook us and signaled for us to follow her and be quiet. She led us straight to the entrance and began to speak to the law enforcement. She claimed that the three of us Links were a small 'control group', and she began to ramble on about some things that I didn't understand. Although, the law enforcement actually believed her (probably because she was the princess) and let us in.

Waving a bit of good luck to us, she then turned around and walked away, leaving us to investigate this 'factory' and deal with dark Link…

* * *

**Well, you guys can kinda tell that I didn't really have all that much to write about when I wrote these chapters. *sweatdrop* Either way, though, I hope that next week's dungeon chapters (yes, the factory is the next dungeon) kinda make up for this. Oh, and speaking of next week, I have two messages. First is that, if you're following True Colours as well, then there is likely to be an update on Wednesday of that. If there isn't, then that means that Dane decided to be a lazy ass about getting back to me on the latest chapter. -_-**

**Now, if you're following this story as it releases, as opposed to having found this story sometime in the future after all of the chapters have been released, then this message applies to you. Next week's chapters might go up a little bit later than usual. Be it later in the day or postponed to Sunday, I'm honestly not sure. I could go into a lengthy explanation as to why, but I think that just stating three very simple fact will allow you guys to put two and two together and easily figure out why.**

**1. The legal adult and drinking age where I'm from is 18 years.**

**2. My 18th birthday is on FRIDAY, May 9th (2014).**

**3. A vast majority of my family wants to get me at LEAST 10X as shitfaced as what F. Link got a few chapters ago.**

**Now, armed with that information, I hope that you will wish me luck in the coming week... I'll need it. *sweatdrop* See you all in a week... hopefully. DX**


	19. Stalling

**Hmm... I guess that whole 'drink as much water as you do alcohol to avoid a hangover' trick really works! Now, oh my gosh, it seems as though I'm that type of drunk who laughs at anything and says EVERYTHING that's on her mind... also, being drunk gives me one hell of a speech impediment. :P Once this news gets out, I'm sure that many members of my family will want to get drunk with me! *Checks facebook* Yup, I already have people talking about it. -_- Apparently, I also made a drunk FB post... wonderful. (sarcasm) Well, anyway, I think I've talked about myself for long enough, so I'll get on to responding to the guest reviews! XD First, to The Drone: Thank you! Heck, you were the one who asked for the transformation masks, so I put them in there. ;) Also, it's okay about the ranting. I feel the same way! Also, I'll see about getting my hands on the PL games, but I can't guarantee, what with the circumstances of where I live. -_- Oh well, yes, Ghoma is the boss of the dungeon. However, you'll have to wait and see which version I use. ;) Finally, F. Zelda is the princess. I established this back in the early chapters of Threads of Fate, right? It's why she's able to get away with half of the stuff that she does with the Links. She tells people to keep their noses out of her affairs, and they have to or else they get arrested for disobeying the royal family. Don't worry, though, the family does such a good job of running the kingdom, that everyone LOVES them! They never abuse their power... except when Zelda is trying to hide the Links, but that's kind of necessary. :/ You didn't seriously think that they would be this easily able to do what they do if the princess (of all people) wasn't covering their tracks, right? :) Anyway, I hope you like this dungeon! :D**

**To Z: Oh, I see. Lol, I understand that miscommunications happen sometimes. ;P Also, I really hope that I did a good job with these dungeon chapters. :)**

**To Ocarina921: Thank you for the good luck wishes. Thankfully, I didn't get a hangover. Seriously, that trick that I detail at the top, there, really works! I guess F. Link didn't know that, lol.**

**Alright, now, let's get on to the dungeon chapters! It's time for the factory themed dungeon! XD Let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Stalling

The factory doors were constantly open, it seemed, because we all just walked right on in. As soon as we did, though, I saw that we were in a very small room. The room, in and of itself, seemed to simply be a room where the workers were to leave their coats, or something. The thing was, though, that there was an unnatural amount of plant-life in this room. Future Link seemed like he would be the most comfortable in a place like this, but he seemed to be just as on-edge as we were.

However, we still moved on to what looked like would be the main area. Yet, I could also see that there were several other rooms that were on other levels. However, most of them were blocked by something like vines or an actual piece of technology. What was frustrating, though, was that it looked like most of our way was blocked even further by wayward plants. Sure, we could've just burned them with knight Link's fire arrows, but future Link was protesting the use of anything that was magical because of something that he called 'security cameras'.

Either way, we began to head off towards the only place that we could access without the use of our special items. Heck, it almost seemed like the plant-life was _leading_ us off to this direction. That was when it struck me. Despite my usual self, I actually spoke up at that point and mentioned this. The other Links then looked around themselves and realized that I was right.

Unfortunately, though, it couldn't be helped, seeing as future Link didn't want us using any items until the 'security cameras' were off. Seeing the confusion on our faces, he began to explain what 'security cameras' were (pointing at one that was in the top corner of the room), as we continued on. Finally understanding, I nodded to him, letting him know that I would obey. Finally, after climbing some stairs, we came across a room that overlooked the main room and had a whole bunch of technology in it.

Almost immediately, future Link ran over to the biggest piece of technology and began pressing buttons on it. However, as he worked on it, he got more and more frustrated. Eventually, it became very evident that he had had enough of this thing and he sighed. After a short pause, he whipped out his hammer and smashed the thing to pieces!

This made both knight Link and me jump. We had never seen future Link be so violent with technology. He often treated it like it was sensitive and sacred. Knight Link immediately asked him why he did that, but future Link just responded by pointing towards the security cameras. Looking at them, I could see that they were hanging limp. This led me to believe that the thing that he smashed was the thing that powered the security cameras, so smashing it meant that we didn't have to worry about it anymore.

Unfortunately, this meant that the other creatures that were there didn't have to worry about it either. I looked out to the main floor and saw that, as the sun was setting, the monsters were waking up, and they too realized that the security cameras were down. Future Link mused that they _must_ have been controlled by dark Link for them to actually care about the security cameras! Either way, though, I knew that the three of us were in for a horde battle.

Knight Link nocked a fire arrow onto his bow, in order to get ready for it, while future Link charged up a skyward strike. Meanwhile, I got ready to open the door so that the monsters would be exposed. A calm before the storm followed, with the three of us listening intently to the sounds of the monsters moving around. Suddenly, though, we heard the monsters approach the door and I swung it open to reveal exactly what that man on the TV had described: a giant, mutated, spider!

The arrow was let loose and the stragglers were handled via the skyward strike. Once again, they proved that they were the stronger ones! However, once the three of us were out, wesawthattherewerewaymoremonstersthanwehad anticipated. Unsheathing our swords, we charged forward and began dispatching as many of them as we could. They weren't even really that strong, but I guess dark Link decided to go with quantity over quality… yeah, he was stalling, for sure!


	20. Finally Using the Masks

Chapter 20: Finally Using the Masks

There must've been a couple hundred of these spider thingies. The problem was that they didn't disappear after being killed, unlike most of the other monsters that we had fought. Their corpses remained, limiting our fighting space. However, at least they were easy to kill. In the confusion, though, they had gotten a few hits in that I realized would seriously add up later on. I couldn't see knight Link anywhere around (he was probably using his vanish cape), but I saw slave Link mainly using his skyward strike. Eventually, though, he took out his deku mask and transformed.

I had expected the spiders to tear him apart, right then and there, but to my surprise, they ignored him once he was a deku! It really began to confuse me, but I quickly realized that the spiders that were then ignoring him and the spiders that couldn't find knight Link were then coming after me! At that point, everything became a quite a bit harder, because I had about triple the amount of spiders on my ass. However, just before the biggest wave of them actually hit, I heard a large slam come from the middle of the area, killing most of the spiders that were over there.

When I looked, I saw what appeared to be a large rock… except for the fact that it stood up. I got a little bit scared at first, but I soon realized that it was just knight Link with the goron mask on. With his goron form, I saw that he was pretty much decimating everything, so I looked around for slave Link, although I couldn't find him. Therefore, knight Link and I just kept on fighting, even though I still didn't use my zora mask. After a while, I began to run out of bombs, though, so I eventually caved in and put the mask on.

As usual, the pain was unbearable, but it was worth it because of how naturally agile this form was. I then tried something that I hadn't done since I had gotten the mask: I shot my fins out of my arms like boomerangs. Honestly, I hadn't expected them to do anywhere near the amount of damage that they did. As they spiraled out in the pattern that they were supposed to, the sharpness of them, that I had underestimated, actually killed every single giant spider that they so much as passed by!

The fins then reached me again, but before I could shoot them out to kill more of the spiders, the wave of a skyward strike came from above and took a bunch of them out. I looked up at the source, and I saw slave Link (in hylian form again) pulling a Tarzan maneuver by swinging on a stray chain and sending down the waves! Musing that that brought a whole new meaning to the name 'skyward strike', I shook my head and just kept on going. The three of us kept on with this strategy until every single one of the spiders was dead.

Slave Link's swinging came to a halt near one of the higher levels, away from knight Link and me. Honestly, I was extremely impressed that he actually thought of doing that… and that he was able to pull it off! However, my thoughts were cut short when something else caught his attention and he bent over to pick something up. After realizing that knight Link and I were curious about what he found, he held it up for the two of us to see.

I recognized it immediately as something that I had seen in several commercials. It was some sort of new skateboard-like thing that had the gimmick of looking like a top. The commercials called it a 'spinner', so I simply told slave Link what it was... while explaining what a skateboard was, of course. He looked at it interestedly before he started to try to figure out how to work it. I shared a look with knight Link before the two of us headed up to him in order to help. Although, by the time that we got up there, he actually had it figured out.

As soon as he realized that we were there, he stepped off of it, apologizing in the process. Knight Link told him that he didn't need to apologize, while I marveled at how clever he was. Heck, if someone like him (who had never known technology) was able to figure out a piece of technology that was that complicated, then that guy was probably pretty set. Although, his apparent nervousness was still there. Eventually, I realized that both knight Link and I were still towering over him as a goron and a zora.

Upon realizing that, I took my mask off and my whole body relaxed, seeing as I was finally back to my true form. Knight Link followed suit after realizing the same thing, and even slave Link seemed to slightly relax at that. Looking around, I realized all the damage that was caused to the area from just the horde battle, alone. I cringed, thinking of the repair bill that someone would have to pay. Either way, though, the three of us headed off once again to find dark Link and get him out of there before he did any more damage!


	21. Special Training?

Chapter 21: Special Training?

The horde battle was quite a feat, but I knew that there were more out there somewhere. Future Link, slave Link, and I began to move around the factory, looking for dark Link. We basically had two options: split up to cover more area, or stick together so that we had a better chance when we actually did find dark Link. It was a no-brainer, considering how much damage dark Link actually did during our last encounter with him. Sure, we didn't cover anywhere near as much of the area, but at least nothing stood a chance against us!

At one point, we came across a series of moving parts that future Link called 'conveyor belts'. However, soon enough, I realized just how frustrating they truly were. If I had to move against them, then I would move too slowly. Yet, if I had to move with them, then I moved too quickly for me to be able to keep up. All the while, future Link was telling us to be careful because of the heavy machinery, but it only got frustrating after a while.

I understood that he wanted to be cautious, so slave Link and I made sure to take every single precaution that we could. Meanwhile, I began to think back to the horde battle. Slave Link had been absolutely amazing, almost like he had done some special training. I figured that that was a good thing, but I also began to wonder why. Perhaps it was because of how we were nearly beaten during the last time that we had battled dark Link? Either way, I was glad that he had done that… if that was the case.

My mind was brought back to reality when the three of us came across an extremely large room… at least for it not being the main room of the building. This room had a huge crack in its floor, making it seem very menacing. When a bunch of slightly weaker looking, yet still giant, spiders came crawling out of it, slave Link went right on ahead and got onto his spinner. The rotating edges of the spinner, itself, actually killed all of the spiders that dared to come close to him. Soon enough, he had killed all of them, leaving future Link and me to just stand there.

Immediately after, he moved the spinner over to what looked like some sort of guard rail. The problem was, though, that it was indented into the wall instead of coming out of it. Yet, that didn't seem to stop slave Link and his spinner. Because of the ridged edges of the spinner, it caught the guard rail and began to move upwards on it. Future Link and I were only able to watch as he made his way up to an area that I hadn't noticed before due to it having been three stories above us.

Thankfully, as soon as he got up there, he fired his hookshot down towards us. In the split second that the hook was in front of us, future Link and I grabbed and held on to it as tight as we could. The instant that we were pulled up, slave Link aimed his other hookshot at another wall, and the three of us were all pulled towards the top floor: the fifth floor. The sudden jerks of movement left future Link and me needing to catch our breath, but slave Link was quick to apologize for not warning us. However, future Link cut off his apology by stating that it was okay.

After that, we all stood to see some very high balancing beams that looked near impossible to cross! Yet, that didn't stop slave Link. I marveled at how controlled he was, once again wondering if he had gone through any special training. He managed to make it across quite quickly. Although, upon taking his last step, the beam broke and he ended up scrambling to make it up on the other side.

The three of us collectively sighed before slave Link tried once again to pull us over with one of his hookshots. This time, though, it wouldn't reach! Eventually, we told him to simply stay there until we found something out. It took a while, but future Link and I somehow found a set of stairs that wasn't undamaged. It took us all the way down to the second floor, but at least it was something. When we got there, we noticed that there were vines everywhere, so I fired a fire arrow to burn them away.

Some of the vines retraced, though, and actually climbed up the walls. We heard a surprised grunt from above and we looked to see that slave Link was directly above us, and that the retracting vines were headed straight for him. He was quick with his deku mask, though, making sure that the vines would not harm him, because he was also part plant after putting that thing on. Due to him being so far away, though, I didn't exactly see much of what he was doing. Yet, I heard a noise that made me realize that a deku flower had formed underneath him, and that he was about to fly.

He seemed to notice something, once he took flight, and he directed himself to a third story room that had part of its wall missing. As soon as he entered, I couldn't see him anymore, so I exchanged a look with future Link. Yet, once we were about to head off, he burst out of the door in human form, holding a big key! Afterwards, he dropped down to join us and he pointed out that the retracting vines had revealed a stairway that led down to the first floor… and it required the key.

As soon as the three of us were down there, we saw a half open door at the foot of the stairs. Looking inside, we finally saw Ethan standing on a railing somewhat above dark Link, the both of them looking down into a hole that stood in between them…

* * *

**Alright, next week we have a boss fight! :D Also, chapter 20's title was me recognizing that the masks hadn't really been used all that much. I'll try to have a higher focus of the distribution of item usage from here on out, but I can't always make promises that each item will get used in every dungeon. :/ that'd be freaking crazy! Anyway, please review and I'll see you all next week! ;)**


	22. Dark Link Does the Cliché

***sigh* There's so much going on in this next week that I don't even. First, there's a concert in which I have a solo which I'll be recording because it'll be me playing Dialga's Fight to the Finish on the flute in front of a freaking audience. After that, there may or may not be a drinking party (it hasn't actually been decided) on Friday. I'll try to make sure that I don't get a hangover this time either. ;) Anyway, I'll also be stating a fundraiser where the money will go to the cross cancer institute's volunteer services because if they hadn't have been there, then my mother and sister both would have died. Seriously, cancer seems to have been quite rampant in my family as of late. -_- Either way, I'll also be cutting my hair (that already goes past my waist in length). Less than $500 and it's to my shoulders. Between $500 and $1000 and it's going to my ears. More than $1000 and I'm going bald for it. My hair will also be donated in order to make wigs! I'm sorry, I started going on a tangent here. Heck, I don't even have any sort of set up for internet donations. Speaking of, would you guys want me to set something like that up? I have no idea of how, but I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard, right? Anyway, I'd better get to responding to the guest reviews. To The Drone: Well, there's not a whole lot of practical use for the spinner outside of dungeons and the next one is just a little too unstable to be using the spinner in, so it'll be a while. *sweatdrop* Also, about the boss, well, here you go! ;)**

**To Z: Something happening later... yeah, I guess you could say that. It's more of like a progressive thing that will eventually all come out at once! :D**

**Alright, I'm sure that you've all be waiting anxiously for this set of chapters, so here you go! :D**

* * *

Chapter 22: Dark Link Does the Cliché

All three of us crowded around the door, trying not to make any sort of sound that would alert them to our presence. Perhaps we could figure out a little bit of what they were doing there? With the way that we were positioned, we couldn't see them, but we could hear them. All of a sudden, we heard distant footsteps. Before long, I was able to tell that Ethan was on the move, but dark Link wasn't.

The footsteps faded, meaning that Ethan had left. This was unfortunate, but at least we still had dark Link there! Yet, before we could move, a black blade suddenly pierced the door that we were hiding behind, and actually got lodged in it. I held my breath, but I knew that it was pointless when dark Link's voice cut through the air like a knife.

"I know you're there… now come out before I throw one that's aimed for one of your heads." He calmly said. The three of us exchanged a look before realizing that stepping into the room would actually be our best bet. The three of us filed in as fast as we could, weapons drawn and ready to take him down. However, what caught us off guard was the fact that dark Link was facing us with his hands empty. His sword was sheathed.

"Come now, why would I want to harm you? I actually want to ask you some questions, seeing as I told you three so much during the last time that we met. Fair enough?" Near the end of his sentence, he looked straight at me, reminding me of his scarring words! Yet, none of us wavered. Thankfully, we knew that we didn't have to answer any of his questions, but we still listened. Maybe we could find something out about him from the questions that he asked.

"Alright, first of all, how did you find me so quickly?" He asked with a smirk, almost as though he already knew the answer. Yet, future Link still answered simply by stating that news traveled fast in this dimension. Dark Link seemed satisfied with this answer, but he also kind of looked like he hadn't expected that answer, so I assumed that he didn't know as much about technology as future Link did. Future Link was the wiser of the two.

"Hmph. I guess that's fair. Now, what do you plan to do… now that you've found me? Do you plan to defeat me? Now what would that accomplish? You do realize that you're only alive right now because I _let_ you live, right? Sure, you have your points, but you're nothing compared to me. Why don't you just give up and jo-" He was then cut off by future Link, who exasperatedly told him to shut up with the old, cliché threats.

Future Link then went on to guess that dark Link was just making an offer for us to join him. The surprised look that was on dark Link's face (his colours may have been different, but the shape was still the same, so I could tell what his expression really was) confirmed that future Link had hit the nail on the head. Afterwards, future Link smirked and dark Link shrugged, knowing that we got him.

"You know what? Yeah… I knew that none of you would actually do it, but you can't blame a guy for trying, right?" he said with a smirk on his face. Suddenly, though, there was a loud noise that came from the hole that was behind him. He shifted his gaze over to it, leaving himself vulnerable. However, none of us rushed forward, knowing that if he felt that he had the luxury to take his eyes off of us, then he obviously had something up his sleeve.

Before we knew it, a spider that was larger than any that we had seen before climbed out of the hole with something in its jaws. The other 'giant' spiders were about as large as our chests, but this thing had small eyes that were that were same size. It towered behind dark Link, looking like it was backing him up, but then dark Link held out his hands and it dropped the thing that was in its jaws into his outstretched hands. Upon closer inspection, it looked like a completely black rapier that had a small, red diamond at its hilt, not unlike the master sword's yellow diamond.

"Good job, Ghoma. Now, one last thing." Dark Link told the spider before he pointed at us.

"Take care of them." He said, just before he turned tail and ran, jumping up to where Ethan was, and touching one of the vines, causing it to cover the exit. After that, it was just the three of us and Ghoma. As it opened its mouth to reveal glistening fangs, I knew that we were in for quite a battle!

Suddenly, Ghoma did a slight lunge forward, almost like it was trying to scare us into running. Well, we ran. The thing was, that we ran straight at it! It immediately backed up before it turned around and climbed onto the wall. Afterward, knight Link tried to shoot a fire arrow at the vine that was blocking the door. Yet, it was blocked almost immediately by Ghoma throwing a sheet of metal in the way!

Future Link's jaw dropped at the fact that that had just happened. Obviously, he hadn't thought that that overgrown spider would actually be smart enough to do that! However, this didn't last for long because Ghoma actually began to spin a web. I began to wonder what it was doing, but knight Link was quick to destroy it with fire arrows, that none of us needed to worry about it. As this continued, Ghoma began to look seriously pissed off.

In retaliation, it climbed down and began to spew some really sticky thread across the battlefield. Knight Link was about to destroy more of it, but then Ghoma tackled him, taking his bow away! It was my turn to stare wide-eyed, seeing as none of the creatures that we had battled before (not even dark Link) were actually smart enough to know that removing our gear would leave us practically defenseless. It made me wonder just how smart dark Link really was. Either way, though, Ghoma carried the bow up to the ceiling and spun it into a small ball of webbing within seconds.

I had the feeling that without knight Link's fire arrows, we were practically screwed. However, future Link still managed to find that his bombs worked in a pinch! Therefore, he started using those. As Ghoma began to charge at us, we tried to defend by slashing with our swords, or using some other method… like bombs. Suddenly, I realized that with every single charge, it was actually separating us, bit by bit.

Although, it seemed like I had pointed it out too late, seeing as Ghoma charged once again at knight Link, but didn't stop or veer off at the slash this time. No, it grabbed him with its front legs and lifted him up with it. I saw that it was using its huge, venomous fangs to keep his arms pinned to his side, so he couldn't be expected to actually fight back! Before I knew it, (damn, this thing was fast) it had knight Link covered head-to-toe in webbing, and it was using him like a shield against us. I scowled at this, pretty sure that I knew where this would lead.

At that moment, though, future Link told me to use my beetle while he distracted it. Finally remembering that the beetle would be our best bet at getting knight Link's bow down, I obeyed and got it out. Ghoma immediately engaged in combat with future Link, waving the bound knight Link around like a ragdoll. As expected, it pretty much ignored me in favor of future Link. This left me able to cut the bow free, making it fall directly onto Ghoma's head. When Ghoma shifted to see what hit it, future Link charged forward and delivered a blow that made Ghoma let go of knight Link.

And boy, was it pissed!


	23. Ghoma

Chapter 23: Ghoma

Knight Link fell right into me, but Ghoma was a bit more of a concern at the moment. Knight Link inched away as much as he could (even though was pretty much no space at all), and I readied my sword. However, as soon as I was ready, it seemed like slave Link decided to turn on badass mode, and he used his hookshot on Ghoma. This made him practically fly over to its face, and it enabled him to begin pounding away with his sword. This made both knight Link and me stare in awe for a moment before knight Link shook himself out of it and asked for a bit of help.

Immediately, I rushed over and began pulling the silk off of him. I knew that I couldn't cut it, but that was okay, because it came free somewhat easily. The only issue was the fact that it was EVERWHERE! The thread wasn't hot or anything, but it was incredibly sticky. However, as soon as knight Link got free, Ghoma managed to shake slave Link off of it. This prompted me to distract it while knight Link got his bow.

A quick glance over to slave Link indicated that he was alright. In fact, he actually had a bit of a soft landing because of all the thread that was around. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I hoped that the stickiness of this stuff would somehow get rid of the excess sand that I had no idea how it was still around. However, the forefront of my mind was a little bit more occupied with improvised movements that were just barely allowing me to not get killed.

Yet, that was all that I needed to do, seeing as I was just buying time for the other Links. Suddenly, in the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of fire and when I looked, I saw knight Link holding his bow. He had the right idea, burning off all of the spider webbing before going after Ghoma. It was like that old saying: if you want to shoot the general, first shoot the horse. It seemed like knight Link understood that saying perfectly!

Ghoma tried to rush at him once again, but slave Link suddenly burst out of nowhere and pushed him aside, leaving himself in the way. Immediately, he raised his shield and used the friction of his feet against the ground to bring Ghoma to a stop. He most certainly _did_ turn on badass mode! As soon as my jaw found its way to my head again, I rushed over and stabbed Ghoma right in the back. It began to flail about just as I whipped my sword out with a slash.

Ghoma turned on me and then slammed one of its back legs down to trap slave Link. I could tell that it had actually tried to skewer him, but it just barely missed. Either way, its expression said 'good enough', so it kept its leg there. Yet, it was still so freaking huge, that it was still able to position one of its front legs behind me! As it towered over me, I thought that it was about to bite down, but instead, it suddenly cringed away.

Looking up, I saw that knight Link had fired an arrow (presumably fire) at it! As soon as he did that, though, he whipped out his vanish cape and completely disappeared. Ghoma began looking around, obviously not having expected this, so I took that as an opportunity to run around it and free slave Link by cutting that leg right off. Almost immediately, I regretted it because of how much blood/puss/whatever it was came rushing out.

For the first time since we had met, slave Link actually complained. Granted, he only stated that it was gross, but he still actually used his voice to directly complain! It didn't occur to me at the time, but I still agreed with him, irregardless. Meanwhile, Ghoma jumped up, into the air and began to glare at us before it climbed back up the wall and onto the ceiling once again.

This time, though, it figured that that would be the best time to give birth to literally hundreds of other, smaller spiders. It occurred to me that these were the same spiders that came from the horde battle, but these were newborn. Frankly, though, I knew that after seeing that, I could safely say that what has been seen cannot be unseen. I had never really thought much of spiders before this battle, but I just knew that if I ever saw a spider again, after this, then it was going to die!

Not giving us any time to react, Ghoma dropped down, onto her seven good legs, and seemed to roar. I had no idea that spiders could do that, but I quickly realized that it wasn't actually a roar. It was a cry of pain. Another leg fell right off, having seemingly been sliced! It whipped around, but then I saw knight Link appear from behind the vanish cape and slice at another one before he backed up to us. Ghoma was down to only five legs, and it finally clicked that that was how we had to kill it.

The three of us links looked directly at each other, somehow just knowing what we were each planning. Knight Link ducked underneath his vanish cape once again, slave Link took to taking out the little ones with his spinner, and I took to distracting the big one. I faced her head on, wanting to make sure that she paid as little mind to the others as possible. However, I had to get her initial attention. Therefore, I bowled a bomb straight underneath her face, making it explode as soon as it got there.

Ghoma instantly turned to look straight at me, and although her face didn't change (because it couldn't), I could tell that it wanted so badly to kill me! She began to rush at me once again, so I took a similar stance as what slave Link had, just to see if I could do the same thing. However, I failed miserably at it and Ghoma caught me. She then held me up, above her mouth, using her one good back leg as support. The way she looked at me reminded me of a couple of other bosses and the first thing that came to mind was whether she was intending to swallow me whole or not.

Thankfully, I managed to free one of my hands and get that one on a bomb. Just as the creature was about to do it, I dropped the bomb down before me. Ghoma closed her mouth, and I prayed to whatever deities may exist that spiders didn't have a gag reflex. I could tell that it was confused, but just as she began to open its mouth to try again, she collapsed under her own weight, dropping me in the process!

Afterward, I saw Ghoma take on a completely different stance that showed off her newest missing limb. I realized that knight Link had saved me just in time by getting that last leg. Almost as if in response, he appeared right next to me and asked me if I was okay. When I replied that I was, he nodded and turned to look at Ghoma. I, on the other hand, began looking around for slave Link. Eventually, I found him, but what really surprised me was that he was in his deku form!

Yet, he continued to surprise me when he showed that the remaining smaller spiders were following him instead of attacking him. I shot a very confused look at him, but then he simply did a ballerina spin of death and killed them all in one shot. I had to fight back the urge to laugh, but all of that urge was replaced with concern when I saw Ghoma turn to him and hit him with an extended leg.

Slave Link was sent flying once again, but he bounced back almost immediately this time and took of his deku mask! Finally, there was a slight calm before the three of us began to slowly move around Ghoma and dash to try to cut off more of her legs. It took a little while, what with it being so quick and nimble, despite its size, but we eventually managed to take her down to only her front two legs! It was then that slave Link whipped out his hookshot and used it to latch onto her face.

I was amazed by his courage, but I was only able to gape at him for so long before knight Link and I dashed towards Ghoma's remaining two legs. Just before we sliced them off, though, I saw a giant, oddly human-looking eye appear on its back! My momentum carried me to complete the task of slicing the leg off, but I was left wondering what the heck was up with that freaking eye! As the three of us calmed down, knight Link spoke up by asking if he was the only one who had seen that. When both slave Link and I responded that we had, all three of our gazes were set on where the eye had appeared. Suddenly, it appeared again and jumped right out of Ghoma's back.

We still had another spider to deal with…


	24. Disgusting

Chapter 24: Disgusting

Upon seeing the utter abomination that was Ghoma's true form, I almost gagged. She was absolutely disgusting because her back end looked just like a giant, human eye! Suddenly, what I assumed to be the entirety of the rest of the giant spider babies that were in the building ran up to Ghoma. Slave Link tried to jump attack her, but it turned out that she was far quicker than before.

She began to scurry around everywhere, while the remaining spiders were following her and shielding her from harm. She scurried up the wall, so I decided to try to use an arrow to get rid of her. Yet, one of the babies decided that it would sacrifice itself and it took the hit. Knowing that all of the others would do the same, I sighed. I then turned and began to get rid of more webbing and plant life using my fire arrows.

Meanwhile, slave Link and future Link had decided that it would be the best of ideas to take the babies (I couldn't exactly call them the smaller ones by this point) and eliminate them one by one. Their idea for doing so, though, was actually pretty good. What they were doing was that slave Link was using his hookshot to pick them off and bring them closer to the two of them. Afterward, future Link would use his sword to simply deliver a fatal blow of a single stab. In the end, these spiders were really all just a bunch of pushovers.

Unfortunately, as the number of the babies got smaller, the group got faster. With each death, they seemed to panic more and more. Yet Ghoma simply kept on moving, keeping the others in line. Eventually, it got to the point where slave Link was continuously missing the spiders. It was completely understandable, considering how fast they were moving, but I could see him getting annoyed anyway. Finally, though, I had finished with all of the webbing, and I could turn to help them.

I instructed slave Link to lead his shots, while I fired arrows that would likely scare them into following a more predictable path. Somehow, we were simply able to _tell_ where each other were aiming, which made me even more curious about the potential bond that the three of us shared. However, I was forced to push it to the back of my mind once again as I saw that Ghoma was simply whittled away to nothing but herself. Immediately, I pointed a fire arrow at her, slave Link pointed his hookshot at her, and future Link held his sword ready, obviously making up for the fact that he really had no ranged attack other than him bombs.

The next thing we knew, Ghoma looked around, seeming to wonder where her babies may have been. I just _had_ to smirk along with the other two Links. After all, her reaction to realizing that she had no more protection was actually pretty funny. Frankly, though, the smirk faded into an expression of disgust as the 'eye' seemed to become bloodshot and it puffed out! While we were distracted with that, though, she dashed down at blinding speeds and climbed up onto future Link's back.

As soon as the realization of what happened hit him, he visably shuddered and turned so that we were looking at it. The instant that I saw that she was trying to bite down on him (and he couldn't see her), I whacked her off with my shield! The knock back from it sent her crashing into the remains of her previous body, and as soon as she saw where she was, she climbed right back in. I was about to go and stab her, but future Link stopped me and hit the small button that was on his bomb bag. An explosion could be both heard and felt as a bomb that was inside of Ghoma exploded. Remembering the bomb that future Link had dropped into her mouth, I remarked at how he was clever enough to plan ahead.

The smaller version of her came flying out and landed on the ground at our feet. Almost instantly, future Link brought his foot down, squishing her and finally killing her. However, there wasn't any time to celebrate: we had to catch up to dark Link! Now that Ghoma was dead, I was finally able to fire a fire arrow at the blocked off pathway so that the three of us could take it. It was dark and it seemed rather dirty, due to the fact that it was obviously dug out by Ghoma, but we had to give chase as soon as possible!

As we ran through it, my mind flashed back to the battle. The fact that slave Link was actually strong enough to stop Ghoma like he did was incredible. Not to mention the fact that he was daring enough to even go for half of the things that he did. Although, my mind eventually came back to reality when the tunnel ended above ground, in the middle of a forest. The sun was beginning to rise, but that didn't stop us!

In the distance, slave Link spotted a bit of dark Link. The three of us stealthily, but quickly, crept over there. From what I could gather, dark Link and his master were discussing something. The demon that was in Ethan's body was using it to hold that black rapier that we had seen Ghoma give to dark Link. However, I quickly realized that future Link was trying to get my attention.

He motioned something to me, and I could just tell that that was him wanting me to flank around the two. He would stay where he was, while slave Link would to the same thing as me, just going around the other side. Somehow, we managed to do it without getting detected. All that I could guess was that the gods were favoring us. As quietly as possible, we charged up our skyward strikes. Yet, that was when we got noticed!

Almost immediately, dark Link ran towards me and stopped my charging process, while his master started running towards slave Link with the rapier out. This may have stopped both of our skyward strikes, but future Link's actually managed to get enough of a charge to be fired! While I parried with dark Link, I saw how nimbly slave Link was at dodging Ethan's attacks. Obviously, the boy hadn't originally been quite that much of a fighter.

Either way, future Link saw his opportunity within a split second, and he fired his skyward strike straight at Ethan. Dark Link immediately jumped away from me, and looked over at his master. I tried to fire a light arrow at him during this time, but he managed to dodge it, irregardless. Meanwhile, the energy of the skyward strike swirled and collected around Ethan's body, making it glow with the same light blue that the Master Sword had glowed with back when we first got it!

His screams demanded all eyes, whether they were the good of mine and the other two Link's, or the evil of dark Link's. It was plain to see that he was in pain, and future Link got a look of guilt on his face, obviously hoping that the skyward strike hadn't actually hurt Ethan. Soon enough, though, a very familiar black ball of light came out of Ethan's body, and dark Link growled. However, instead of attacking one of us, he melted into the ground and shifted over towards the still glowing Ethan.

I immediately fired a light arrow straight at the shadow, causing it to partially dissipate. Yet, it reformed as swiftly as it had broken apart, and then two shadowy hands reached out of it. One grabbed the black ball of light and the other grabbed the black rapier. Once the two were absorbed into the shadow, it took off. Future Link immediately yelled out for slave Link and me to follow it, but he stayed behind with Ethan, clearly wanting to make sure that he was okay.

Unfortunately, the two of us lost the two of them rather quickly, forcing us to return to future Link empty handed. As soon as he saw us, though, he understood and picked up the no-longer-glowing, but still unconscious, Ethan. Afterwards, he turned around and started heading back the way that we had come from. Even if we couldn't catch or do in dark Link, we at least still saved an innocent boy… right?

* * *

**So how'd you guys like that? Please leave a review telling me what you think! :D Also, any guesses as to what was up that black rapier and/or why dark Link and his master wanted it? I think it'll be fun hearing your guys' guesses! Alright, I'll see you all next week then! :D**


	25. Headed Back

**Hey guys! Oh man, was this ever a tiring week. Let me just tell you that graduating is HARD! The charity thing that I mentioned last week probably won't be up until later into this week, so I'll have to simply wait until I van give the info about that out. -_- Sorry about that, guys. Anyway, I also sent in an application form to a cosplay contest that'll be happening in August. Yes, this story will still be getting updates then. In fact, it'll still be getting updates in September. *Sigh* Anyway, I have a special little treat for you guys that showed exactly what I was doing on Thursday night. However, I'll get to that after the chapters, so yeah. *sweatdrop*. Now, I guess I'll just respond to the guest reviews. First of all is the Drone: Thank you. As you know from having read 'True Colours', I'm arachnophobic... which means I'm afraid of spiders. Therefore, Ghoma (being an arachnid) got a very disgusting portrayal that still didn't take away from her overall awesomeness. Yes, I still think that Ghoma is awesome, even though she's a spider. As far as the charity goes, though, it's just as I said above. -_- However, it's extremely personal for me because my mother recovered from cancer about two years ago and as soon as she did, my sister got diagnosed. It took her a year to recover, but I think she's good now. I don't get to talk to that particular sister very much, so I'm not sure. Either way, though, just as soon as that was over, I discovered that my aunt has cancer. Only very recently, though, did we discover that she probably won't ever see 2015... yeah... okay, well, on to lighter things. Link is most certainly a badass, but one of them noticing that another has basically turned on badass mode basically means that that one was being really badass, even for Link's standards! Also, about the hints. Well, you know that type of irony where the audience knows something that the characters don't? Well, that's it. Another good example would have to be red riding hood and how the audience knows that it's the wolf in the bed while hood still thinks that it's her grandmother. At least that's how I learned (as a kid, mind you) that that kind of irony is actually a thing. -_- Anyway, that's what I'm trying to get at. I tried to make it obvious that it was Ghirahim's sword, but the Links don't know it. ;) Also, I'm really sorry that you don't like Ghirahim and Demise, but I'm not going to change the story when we're this far in. Not to mention that I already have up to the next dungeon written at this point in time. Oh, and New Hyrule probably does have Star Wars and Godzilla in it, but I've never seen either, so I tried to avoid referencing them in the story. *sweatdrop* What? I don't like sci-fi or monster movies. I prefer fantasy/action. Sorry. DX Anyway, I think that this reply is quite long, don't you? Therefore, I will stop it there. Thank you again, and I hope that you like these chapters!**

**To Z: Do they? Do they really? (hint: that's not what they're planning) I love to hear (or read, in this case) what other people think is going to happen. Keep on shooting out ideas! :D Bear in mind, though, that every single bit of speculation from here on out will be met with a resounding 'maybe', whether it's correct or not... it's just like what I do to people irl! :D**

**Alright, now. With that done, all that I have to say is that I hope you all enjoy these three chapters! :D**

* * *

Chapter 25: Headed Back

The three of us retraced our footsteps back the point where we had first entered the factory. When we exited, we found that there was no one but Zelda there. She quickly explained how she had ordered everyone to evacuate, and future Link thanked her. After returning his thanks with a smile, she gasped, finally noticing the boy who was draped over future Link's shoulder.

"Umm… I'm guessing you found him… well, okay. You'll have the chance to tell me about it on the way to our cars." She said before she turned around and led the three of us off towards where she had indicated. Almost immediately, future Link and knight Link began to relay what had happened, to her. Meanwhile, I looked back at the factory and saw that nearly the whole building had collapsed!

Wondering how long it would take to repair the place, I looked around some more and I noticed that the sun was rising. I then huffed a bit, amused at the fact that we had spent more than twenty-four hours active, and I still didn't feel tired. Obviously, the other Links didn't feel even the least bit tired, but it amused me, nonetheless. Yet, there was still the fact that I was a total failure in that fight.

First of all, I couldn't dodge out of the way of Ghoma in time, so I had to put up my shield in purely blind hope. I remembered that she stopped, just to taunt me. Thankfully, though, that led to her destruction. Yet, it still bothered me to no end as to just how weak I was! I had to be better, and I knew it.

Either way, though, we had all failed against dark Link. After all, he actually got away! I was brought back to the present, though, when I heard future Link asking if Zelda was sure that 'it' would be alright. I shook my head slightly, wondering what in the world they had been talking about. Thankfully, the blanks were filled in when Zelda said

"Yes, I'm sure that it'll be alright. Remember when I said that I was able to feel great powers? Well, I don't feel anything coming Ethan now, so I'm fairly certain that he's good. Besides, your car doesn't have enough room with the other Links as well. Remember that both knight Link _and_ Ethan will have to be laying down when in the cars, so either way, there _will_ be a split! Now let's go home and rest. I have a feeling that you three need it…"

I looked to knight Link, who was blushing at his little weakness for car rides. Frankly, I found that that bit didn't really count as a strength that I had over him, because future Link was even better with cars than what I was. Thankfully, that didn't really matter much, seeing as vehicles only existed in one of the dimensions! Looking around, I saw that Zelda was planning on taking Ethan in her vehicle, possibly to be able to explain what had happened, should he wake up.

Future Link begrudgingly agreed as the three of us piled into his car. Apparently, they had agreed to we three Links being ahead of Zelda and Ethan on the way back. This time, though, the trip took a little bit closer to two and a half hours, obviously because there was no huge rush this time around. In fact, future Link seemed to think that the more time we gave for Ethan to wake up and for Zelda and him to discuss what happened, the better. Not to mention the fact that Zelda's vehicle was constantly in the 'rear-view mirror', according to future Link. Therefore, we would know if there was trouble, even if they were behind us.

Talking about this between us and repeating it seemed to be the only way for future Link to stay awake, seeing as the events were seeming to catch up with him. Normally, we didn't really talk all that much, but I began to recognize why he was talking so much before long. Eventually, I sheepishly suggested that he try some coffee. Immediately, though, he went wide eyed and told me that there was no way that he would EVER go there again!

Putting my hands up in the universal 'okay, I give up' position, I shut my mouth and simply listened to him talking. Eventually, we reached future Link's home once again. Zelda pulled her vehicle in right behind future Link's and she got out so that she could talk to us. Looking inside her vehicle, I was able to see Ethan sitting up, but looking downward, as if feeling guilty. I then turned to Zelda to hear her say

"About an hour after we started driving, Ethan woke up. He had no memory of the events that occurred, so you can't expect the other guys… umm… Shaun and William, was it?... To remember. I told him about what happened, and I'm going to take him back to my place so that we can fabricate a story about him having been kidnapped, or something. After all, it's close enough to the truth that it actually might work, right? Either way, I'll call you after I've had a good sleep and talked to the other Zeldas. Who knows? I just might take a while for something else to crop up."

After that, we said our good byes and she drove away, taking Ethan with her. I remembered that he was one of the people who actually knew about the issue with the three of us, and I began to wonder about how the other two will react to not only them being missing, but also to the three of us. I guessed that we just got lucky with Ethan. However, we certainly did _not_ get lucky when we walking into the door of future Link's home.

"I've been waiting for you, Link. I can't believe that you would run away from me like thaaaaaaa-" All of a sudden, all three of us were face to face with future Link's mother, at the same time…


	26. Reasoning

Chapter 26: Reasoning

GODS DAMNIT, WHY COULDN'T ANYTHING EVER BE EASY?! My mother was standing right there, looking at all three of us. The worst part, though, was that I couldn't even claim that she was hallucinating because we each looked slightly different with our different items. Our items, by the way, that were mostly weapons of potential mass destruction.

"What… the… hell?... Link…" She had trouble speaking in her shock, but I was eventually able to calm her down a bit by proceeding to explain that there was no reason to really freak out. I had her sit down at a table, while I motioned for the others to go to the living room. Similar to how I told Aryll, I told my mother the whole thing… minus all of the morbid parts and the information about the items. This time, though, it was actually kind of sloppy due to lack of sleep. When she finally heard the end, she said

"So they're…" She pointed towards the living room while I nodded.

"Then that means you're…" Again, I nodded

"But… why?" This time, I didn't have an answer. All that I could say was that that's how it was.

"That makes no sense. Why couldn't you let professionals handle it? Why does it have to be a fragile, little boy like you?" At this, I sighed. I was legally an adult (18 was the legal adult age in New Hyrule), and I was _far_ from fragile! I explained to her that the only ones who could travel between the dimensions were the three of us.

"Well, then why couldn't you just send some professionals to get the things that you need? You're friends with the princess, so why couldn't you just tell her to send the army?" I actually laughed at this one, realizing that she didn't know how much this would affect the public. Everyone who knew was technically in danger of dark Link using them as a hostage… on top of Shaun and William. I explained this to her, but then she rebuttled by stating

"But you're in danger too! How does that justify putting yourself in danger?!" All that I had to say to that was that it was better than literally hundreds of thousands of people.

"But they've got to know eventually! In the end, you're doing this _for_ them, right? So why not tell?!" I sighed and looked up, realizing that she wasn't going to understand and being too tired to argue any more. However, it was then that I saw slave Link and knight Link standing at the doorway that was in between the room that we were in and the living room. Realizing that I was looking at something, my mother let her gaze follow to see them.

She took in a sharp breath and watched as the other two flanked me on either side, slave Link on my left and knight Link on my right. Obviously, they had been listening in, which I could understand, seeing as slave Link was always really good at that. All of our gazes were directed straight towards our mother and she began to squirm in her seat, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. At that moment, knight Link spoke up by stating that we really were the only ones who could do it. Slave Link backed him up immediately by saying that we just wanted to see people happy, and that the mass panic that would be caused by news getting out would be completely against that.

My mother's head dropped and all that I could do was ask her to keep this secret to the absolute best of her ability.

"Aryll knows?" She said, her voice cracking, as I could tell that she was about to cry. I told her that she did.

"Your father knows?" This time, I told her that he didn't and, after a sigh, I confirmed that she would be allowed to tell him, IF he was able to keep his mouth shut. After hearing this, she looked up, revealing her tear-stained face and nearly leapt across the table that was between us to hug me. Afterwards, she let me go and stumbled to the doorway, her hand up, as if to tell me not to speak any more. I obliged with this as I watched her leave, knowing that Aryll would help out with her learning how to cope with this new information.

I couldn't help the yawn that came after that, and I turned around to see two versions of my own face who were just as tired as I was. Finally, I announced that we could sleep. Smiles appeared on both of the other faces, but I was still concerned about my mother. I knew not to mess with her when she got that way, but it was downright painful to watch her leave like that! This was the actual reason why I held the secret of my situation so close. It was because of the effect that it would have on those that I hold most dear.

Although, at that point, my mind yearned for the great relief that was sleep. Therefore, I finally went to bed with the clock stating that it was already noon...


	27. Three Days

Chapter 27: Three Days

I awoke to another sunrise hitting my face. It seemed like the other two were just waking up when I did, so I yawned and headed to the kitchen for some food because I was extremely hungry. In fact, I was MUCH hungrier than usual, considering how often I had gotten up for one reason or another. When I got there, I saw that future Link was already started making a big breakfast, but he quickly handed the duty over to slave Link, who gladly accepted the task that made him feel useful. Afterward, future Link led me back to the living room and turned on the TV. It was on the same channel that Zelda had tuned it to before we had gone to the factory, so there was some sort of a news report system going on.

"Speaking of lost things being found, a young boy by the name of Ethan Sall has finally returned to his family. More on this story after the break." The person on the TV said. Immediately, future Link muted the system, saying that he hated 'commercials', whatever those were. I looked at future Link and asked what they were planning to say, but he didn't look back at me while he stated that Zelda had figured something out. After all, it didn't matter which dimensional version it was; Zelda was one of the smartest people that any of us knew.

Agreeing, I turned my gaze back to the TV and began to wonder what they could have said. Suddenly, though, it was back and future Link unmuted the TV. I could tell that slave Link was trying to listen to it as well, while putting his serious multitasking skills to some good use! It took a little while, but the 'reporter', as future Link had called her, finally managed to get around to the story about Ethan.

"The young boy who was pronounced dead finally returned. Supposedly, he was kidnapped by a mafia group. More on this story." I shook my head, not having any idea what a 'mafia' was. Quickly, though, future Link explained by telling me that it was an organized crime group. Nodding my head in understanding, I turned back to the TV and saw that it had switched to a view of some sort of a house. Suddenly, the view switched to Ethan's face and we could hear him talking.

"Yeah, I can't remember much because of how little they let me see, but they kept me in this cold, isolated room. I wasn't even able to tell who they were, just that there were several of them! I once overheard them talking about keeping me hostage, but I had no idea what they actually wanted from me. Honestly, I'm amazed that I eventually managed to give them the slip."

"And how did you manage to accomplish that?" Some woman who seemed to be there, but was just out of view, asked him. He readily responded by saying

"It was a classic. I seriously can't believe that I didn't think of it before, but when the guy who was supposed to bring me food did so, I decked him and just ran. I didn't stop running until it was about twenty minutes later and I could've sworn that I had escaped them. Thankfully, the first person that I came across was the princess, who I had actually gone to school with. Therefore, she drove me home while I told her about the situation."

"That's all?" The mysterious woman asked him once again. Personally, I smiled, thanking the gods that Ethan could be trusted with this secret. I already knew that he could, considering that he was among the people who were with future Link when he met slave Link and me, but this helped me to trust him even more. I was broken out of my thoughts, though, when Ethan's voice came through the TV once again.

"Yeah, that's all that I feel comfortable talking about. Thanks." Came his voice. It was obvious that he was going to have people hovering over him, but he looked like he could deal with them. After all, he put on a very convincing act! Suddenly, the scene switched to show the first woman who, at that point, seemed to be trying to transition over to another news story. At this, my interest was lost and I headed back into the kitchen to help slave Link.

When I got there, I discovered that he had almost finished. I became surprised at how well he could handle working with all of this technology, but then I remembered how much time we had actually passed with the three of us in this dimension. Most of it was skipped over due to future Link's schooling, but the fact remained that the time that the three of us had spent together amassed to most of it being in future Link's dimension.

The three of us ate in silence, just being our normal, quiet selves, until we were all startled by the phone ringing. Future Link answered it, and as slave Link and I listened, we discovered that he was talking to Zelda. Most of what he said was really generic, so I ignored most of the half-conversation. That was, at least, until he said goodbye to her and returned to the dining table.

As soon as he sat down, he began to relay information to us about where dark Link had appeared next. Apparently, as soon as we finished eating, we were to immediately head off to my dimension! Slave Link and I nodded and began to eat faster. Meanwhile, future Link began to look around, obviously making a mental check to see if we still had everything ready. Eventually, though, we finished our meal and set off, with all of us ready for the long trip.

* * *

When we got to the usual port, it seemed as though Zelda had been waiting for us. She began speaking very quickly, obviously trying to get us going as quickly as possible.

"Okay, the other princess said that you guys aren't supposed to head for Castle Town once you get there. Instead, you're supposed to head straight for this place that's called 'Lake Hylia'. Apparently, there's some guy there who's obsessed with some sort of obscure invention. She didn't mention what the invention was, but he was the one who reported the sighting, so you're supposed to head there first. Sound good?" The other two nodded, but I was honestly confused.

Lake Hylia was relatively in between the chamber of the gods and Hyrule Castle Town, but it was far enough away that (even if dark Link moved impossibly fast), any sort of report should have taken much longer to get there than a simple day. The other Links looked at me, trusting my judgement and understanding. However, Zelda looked at me confusedly and said

"Ummmm… hold on. Did you guys fall asleep as soon as you got back from the factory?" We nodded.

"Did you just wake up this morning?" Again, we nodded.

"Pfft… hahahahahaha! Oh my gods, are you three seriously telling me that you slept for nearly three days straight?!" She continued to laugh while the three of us shot her very confused looks. It hadn't been three days… had it? Future Link then asked her what day it was and upon hearing her answer, his eyes went wide. At this, I knew that we had actually slept that long. Apparently, we desperately needed it!

Thinking about this, I figured that three days would be more than enough time for a horse-riding postman (especially considering how dedicated he was to his job) to get there. What I was wondering was why he felt the need to report this. After all, no one in my dimension knew… did they? I asked Zelda about this, but she simply shrugged, saying that she had no idea. Feeling that this didn't bode well, I sighed in exasperation.

Yet, the three of us continued on by taking another speed boat. Surprisingly, future Link didn't know how to run one of these. However, slave Link and I remembered, so the three of us made it to the tower of the gods in no time! All that we had to do was use the center room to go back to my dimension. Back to the one dimension that ran almost solely on magic… where dark Link's powers just might've been the greatest!

* * *

**Alright, alright, I know that I've already done the whole 'super tired after a dungeon' thing. However, instead of handling it like a comedy and having coffee, I just handled it how I personally would. -_- Go straight home and sleep. Also, the first like of F. Link's chapter in this set also perfectly sums up how the Links would feel towards me if they ever met me, given all the stuff that I've put them through. Anyway, about that little thing that I mentioned I did on Thursday. If you don't like pokémon, then you're not really going to love this all that much, but most of the people who heard me do this aren't into pokémon and they still liked it, so yeah. It's another Youtube video. I hope you all enjoy it and I'll see you guys next week! Here's the link: watch?v=3QTXrYc7ynI**


	28. Decision

**Ugh... the teachers at my school are retarded when it comes to the word 'fundraiser'. All that I've been able to do so far is simply set up a facebook page titled 'Chelsea's Hair Donation for Cancer' (I don't think that it's a secret anymore that my real name is Chelsea). *sigh* Oh well, today I have to go to a different (annual) fundraiser where I'll just be walking on a track from 7PM to 7AM. Din help me... other than that, though, there's not really much to say, so I'll start responding to guest reviews now. ;) First, to The Drone: With all of the people who are finding out, it feels less like a secret and more like something that they're just failing to cover up. Also, the Ghoma fight didn't make me uncomfortable. In fact, I kind of liked writing it because that meant that I got to kill the damn thing through the Links. :D Anyway, about Dr. Who, one of my friends has been trying to get me to watch it for about a year now, but I have a length limit. You see, I made this length limit after I had already seen Fullmetal Alchemist, Inuyasha, and Soul Eater, (along with some kid's shows that I watched when I was a kid) so those ones are an exception. Attack on Titan slipped underneath my radar because I thought that it simply ended at episode 25, but then it sequel bated. -_- However, let's just say that I don't have the time to get involved in a series that had 30+ episodes by the time that I find them. Heck, I'm going to collage soon, so I'll have even less time on my hands soon enough. DX It's not that Dr. Who is sci-fi, but it's that it's too long by now. I'm so, so undeniably sorry! Also, about Hyrule Warriors, I got really busy as of late, so I haven't had the time to watch any sort of trailers. Then again, I guess that's for the better because I don't like spoiling anything about the game for myself. ;) Either way, though, I hope you enjoy what's to come this week! :D****  
**

**To Z: Lol, I'm pretty sure that any mother would react like that if she saw one of her children walk up to her with two exact copies of themselves right behind them. ;) Also, thanks for the compliment! :D**

**Alright now, let's get on to chapters 28-30! :D**

* * *

Chapter 28: Decision

As soon as we made it into knight Link's dimension, I breathed a sigh of relief. However, this sigh also carried a bit of my dread of going after dark Link again. Honestly, I was very scared of dark Link, even though I tried not to show it. I was aware that the other Links knew of my fear, but they, themselves, had actually stated that they were scared too, so it wasn't something that furthered my inferiority to them.

Back to reality, though, I saw knight Link contemplating something. Eventually, he turned to future Link and me and began to say that there were basically two ways to go. Our choices were between a long and safe route or a short but dangerous route. The way he said it made it seem like the dangerous part of the one route was not via monsters, but the environment itself. Apparently, it was through a place that was called the 'Lost Woods', so named because of how many people had gotten lost and died in there.

Our other option would give dark Link a few more days to do whatever he was going to do, but it would save us from having to deal with navigation of the forest. I vaguely remembered that there was a location by the same name back in my own dimension. Bringing this up, I recalled that that was where I had found my Master Sword. By extension, if the three timelines really were one and the same at one point, that would mean that both of the Lost Woods were once the same place. Therefore, the layout would be the same.

Quickly, though, future Link disproved my theory by explaining this thing called 'terraforming', along with the fact that the plant life could have easily grown differently between the two. It made perfect sense once I thought about it, so I actually became rather embarrassed that I even brought it up. However, knight Link actually began to make a point that if I was easily able to make it through my own lost woods, then that bode very well for the three of us going through it. At that point, future Link did a double take and asked if knight Link had already made the decision.

Apparently, he had. We were to trek through the Lost Woods of his dimension and get to Lake Hylia within roughly four days. When knight Link asked me what kind of creatures I had seen in my dimension's Lost Woods, I recalled that there hadn't been any sort of creatures there. Heck, there wasn't even a squirrel or a small bird anywhere to be seen back there. Knight Link frowned at this, obviously confused. However, he then went on to talk about the various creatures that could be found within his dimension's Lost Woods.


	29. Those in the Forest

Chapter 29: Those in the Forest

It took us a couple of hours to reach the Lost Woods, but all three of us were used to walking long distances, so it barely even mattered. Along the way, knight Link told us about the things that inhabited the Lost Woods. Supposedly, it was the home of the deku, (which made slave Link kind of happy) who knew the forest inside and out. Yet, they didn't know the place anywhere near as much as a fairy. I honestly scoffed at the idea of an actual fairy, but I had to remind myself of the face that there were weird creatures all around. Heck, I could even turn into one of them, so the idea of fairies became more and more plausible as my thoughts continued on.

Knight Link mentioned something about a legendary race of people who lived with the fairies, but he admitted that no one really knew much about them, or if they even existed any more. I shrugged, but it also made me a little bit nervous about being watched. After all, if they did exist, then who was to say that they weren't responsible for most of the deaths of people who ventured into the forest? Either way, though, knight Link had dropped that idea rather quickly. Apparently, he didn't like it very much either.

He told us that most people who entered the forest didn't ever return. Yet, the ones who did claimed that they had walked in a straight line but still ended up coming back out where they had entered. I asked how, but then knight Link simply shrugged and told me that everyone always chucked it up to magic. Knowing this dimension, I could very well believe that. I eventually sighed, but then he went on to say that a monster would sometimes come out of the woods, so we had to be aware.

Soon enough, we entered the woods, all three of us alert and ready to fight if need be. Remembering the whole 'go straight and end up back where you started' thing, we eventually started taking a few turns and ended up lost. Go figure. At least we stayed together, though, so we had that. Yet, we eventually heard some music off in the distance. I sounded like it was being played on a flute, so we decided to head off for it, hoping that we would find someone.

What we found, though, was something that looked like a kid. It was wearing some sort of getup that looked like it was made of autumn leaves… although the leaves weren't breaking as it danced around. It was wearing what looked like a sort of one-piece outfit that had short sleeves and legs with a hat that looked almost exactly the same. The bright orange and red colours of its outfit contrasted highly with the bright, green foliage that surrounded everything.

Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was holding a wooden flute of some sort and it was playing the music that we had heard before. I looked at knight Link, but he didn't seem to even know what we were looking at, so I figured that something that looked so much like a regular kid couldn't really be all that bad, right? We decided to approach it, but as soon as we turned around, we saw that it had no face except for a pair of beady, white eyes and a single beak. Upon seeing us, though, it stopped playing and backed away quickly. It held its flute very close to its chest, like it was afraid that we'd steal it, but then it raised the end up to its mouth and shot out a bunch of seeds at slave Link.

Immediately, slave Link raised his shield. I marveled at how amazing his reflexes were, seeing as none of us had expected that. My attention shifted back to the kid and I saw that it was about to repeat the action, so I just put my hands up and backed away into the trees again. Realizing that the tunic that I was wearing actually camouflaged me somewhat, I motioned for the others to follow. Knight Link looked confused, but he did so anyway when slave Link followed through.

Obviously, we had walked into a very strange neighborhood.


	30. Nap?

Chapter 30: Nap?

I didn't let it show, but I was actually really scared of the Lost Woods. All of the rumors about people going in and never coming out that I was told as a kid seriously got to me. I knew for a fact that several of these rumors were actually true. After all, it had actually happened to the parent of a friend, so I was really on my guard… especially after encountering that kid back there.

The music that could be heard from the kid returned to our ears, but we didn't follow it this time. Instead, we began to search around for more. We made sure that we constantly stayed together, but I couldn't help feeling like something was watching us. I mentioned this to the other Links and I discovered that they felt the same way. Future Link put his hand on his bomb bag and slave Link put his hand on the hilt of his sword. However, we continued walking irregardless.

Yet, it surprised me when I heard future Link yawn. Thinking about it, I was also getting tired. The thing was, though, that what I could see of the sun through the massive trees showed that it was only about noon. Although, there was still the aspect that something in my mind wanted me to rest. I looked at the other two and they showed that they seemed to be feeling the same.

It was then that it clicked. This forest drained people of their energy and made them want to sleep. Afterwards, so much energy would be drained that the person simply wouldn't wake up. I shouted this out to the other Links with a start and it brought them right back to attention! We couldn't fall asleep, no matter what… even if it did seem so inviting.

The only hostile creature that we had seen by that point was the weird flute kid, and we approached him, so it made sense that he potentially felt like he was being attacked. Other than him, the forest was actually pretty serene. The perfect place for a na- NO, NO, I COULDN'T THINK LIKE THAT! I made sure to keep the other Links on their toes, but it almost looked kind of like slave Link didn't need the reminder. He clearly had more control than future Link.

Hence my confusion when slave Link collapsed! I looked over to him and I could have sworn that I saw something disappear into the brush nearby. I was about to run over to him with future Link, but then he collapsed just slave Link had. I began to get honestly frightened, but then I saw what looked like a humanoid creature run into the brush. Were they responsible?

However, just as I was about to call out to it, I felt a searing pain on the back of my head. Something hit me! Unfortunately, it was such a hard hit, that I collapsed to the ground with the other Links. I then heard what sounded like a little kid's giggle before everything went black. I guess I ended up taking that nap after all…

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :D I haven't done one of those in a while!... At least... it feels like it's been a while. Anyway, exactly one week from now is my graduation ceremony, so either you can expect an extremely early upload before anything starts, or you can expect a much later upload in between the ceremony and the after party. It'll be my turn to go through what F. Link went through a while back... in a week. Please review and I'll see you guys then. ;D**


End file.
